Violet Winchester
by criminalmindsloverforever
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other story Witchy Winchester. The baby was wrapped in a pale pink blanket. By the color of the cloth he assumed the baby was a girl. On her lap there was a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. He tentatively picked up the paper and unfolded it.
1. Chapter 1

Dean's eyes closed heavily as they reread the text for the tenth time. He didn't have any idea how to kill the monster at hand. Everything he's read has given him completely different ways and the only thing he could think of doing was to try them all and how they can find the right one before it kills them.

John had gotten frustrated enough to just toss his book down and get up to take a shower and Dean wanted good news to tell him when he got out. Didn't look like he would be able to do that.

"Just go to bed Dean." Sam's voice broke into his tired mind causing a rush if alertness to wash over him for a split second before the tiredness took back over. He looked at his younger brother with eyes that seemed to be frozen in the half open position.

"I've got research to do."

"You've already read all the books we've got, your not going to find anything you haven't already. Get some sleep and you can look for new information in the morning." The 12 year old explained, his own voice holding a hint of exhaustion.

Dean was about to reply when three knocks echoed through the door and around the cheap motel room. Both brothers looked to the door and then back to each other. Dean could still hear the water running in the bathroom so John wouldn't be coming back out for at least five minuets. Dean stood and grabbed the lonely shotgun from the end of John's bed. He pressed it against the plaster door that was trying to come off as wood and unlocked it.

When he opened the door the cold air sharply pricked at is exposed skin and he looked around the parking lot of the motel. He couldn't see anyone and just when he was about the shut the door, something on the ground caught his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when his gaze took in a tiny basket. Inside was a little baby who blinked up at him.

"What the hell...?" He bent down and grabbed the basket by the handles and pulled it inside the warmth of the room. Sam looked just as confused as he did when he set it on a clear space of the table that didn't have books on it.

The baby was wrapped in a pale pink blanket. By the color of the cloth he assumed the baby was a girl. On her lap there was a folded up piece of paper with his name on it. He tentatively picked up the paper and unfolded it.

 _Dean_

 _If you're reading this that means my vision came true and I'm dead. I have no way of knowing where or when you will get this or her but I know that you will._

 _If she's old enough to explain it to you then this letter isn't worth much but if not then I will do it for her. She's yours. I know the two of us didn't on the best of terms and that's why I never told you I was pregnant. I had no way of knowing how you would react to her and I didn't want it to be a violent one. I'm not saying that you would ever hurt her but sometimes hunter can be unpredictable._

 _I know that the two of us are young, too young to be parents but everything happens for a reason, just like I died for a reason. She's your responsibility now and I really hope that you will take her and not give her up._

 _Please don't let her be raised by strangers who won't understand what she is._

 _-Tay_

By the end of the letter Dean's eyes were as wide as saucers. He read it over and over before looking up and turning his attention to the now sleeping baby. Sam was looking at him with a questioning face, waiting for him to explain.

"Dean...whose baby..." Sam asked, while looked to make sure that John hadn't come out while he was freaking out over the letter. He glanced from his brother to the baby before answering the question.

"I think...I think she's mine." Sam's eyes shot up and they both heard the sound of the water in the bathroom cutting off. He remembered Tay though. She had been a girl he met while they were on hunt in New Orleans. At first he thought she was a normal girl and he really liked her, liked her enough to to spend the right with her inside her treehouse. Yes, treehouse.

When they came face to face with the monster she showed up and killed it with her own powers. After that he couldn't look at her the same, in his mind she sat on the line between monster and human and it was just to close of a call for him. John let her go on the condition that she would only ever use her magic for good reasons and she said that was all they ever got used for anyway. Her parents had been normal and she had been adopted, not knowing where she or her powers came from.

The change in sound sent the baby's eyes shooting open and tears gathered in her eyes. He started panicking and reached into the basket, he had absolutely no idea what to do with her, hell he didn't even know her name. He held her against his chest in an attempt to calm her down. Underneath her was another thing of papers. He wasn't sure how to hold the child but he did his best and looked to his brother.

"Can you look at those?" He asked just as the bathroom door opened and the oldest Winchester came into the room. There was a moment of silence when he walked in and saw the wooden thing on the table and the crying child in Dean's arms.

"What the hell are you doing with a baby?" Dean glanced at the letter he set down next to the her carrier thing and then down at her head that was covered with a very thin fluffy layer of hair. Sam was looking through the file and was flipping through them.

"Her name is Violet." He said turning the attention onto him. He held up her birth certificate and turned it so Dean and John could read it. Dean caught a quick glimpse of his name under father before John snatched the paper from the younger Winchester's hand.

"You have thirty seconds to explain." John told his son. Dean looked at him with a clueless expression.

"Explain what? I don't know what's going on!" Violet's crying had lowered to a whimper but the rise in voices caused her to start whaling once more.

"I thought you didn't like Tay because she's a witch."

"I didn't."

"The baby in your arms tells me otherwise." Dean looked back down at the tiny human that was currently screaming against him.

"Dad, stop yelling." Sam said, moving to stand beside Dean. "You're scaring her." John took a deep breath but surprisingly followed his sons advice.

"I didn't know she would get pregnant." Dean defended himself.

"That's what happens when you have sex Dean, people get pregnant." John looked over the table and saw the letter and not a second later it was in his hands. He read it from start to finish and the looked back up at his son, shaking his head.

"Dad, what am I going to do with her? How do I get her to stop crying?" He looked down at the kid with panic clear in his eyes. Sam didn't know what to do either, he just watched the exchange with confusion. John sighed angrily and moved to Dean, taking the baby from his arms and into his own. He bounced her like he used to do for the boys and she quieted after a few minuets. After she stopped John placed her back into the basket. The baby went back to blinking up at them.

"Dean we can't keep her."

"We can't drop her off anywhere either." He told his father in a low voice. Violet's already shown her displeasure for loud voices.

"This isn't the life for a baby."

"I was a baby when you started hunting." Sam pointed out, earning a glare from his father.

"Now is not the time Sam, Dean you can't raise her. You're 17. How do you even know she even yours?" Dean looked from his father to Violet. She was looking at him, her hands on either side of herself and a frown on her face. She had cubby cheeks and pale skin. She was in a simple pink onesie that had a flower on the chest. Her eyes were the same eyes he saw every time he looked in the mirror and he could make out a few other features that matched his own. He knew that there wasn't anyway of denying the kid.

She was just looking at him, she didn't understand what was going on, everything for her was completely new and unfamiliar.

"Dad, I can't just drop her off somewhere..." He said slowly, moving his eyes back up to his father. Sam had taken back the birth certificate and was looking it over.

"She's Six days old."

"Days?" Dean asked in a surprised tone.

"You really think you can take care of newborn?" John asked.

"I don't know! I can learn. But I can't just not try."

"Fine, then she's your responsibility. You have to take care of her, I'm not helping you." He told Dean firmly, gesturing to the baby with a wave of his hand.

Dean cradled the newborn in his arms as he walked down the aisle of the store. Sam was at school and John was investigating another hunt close by. Leaving Dean time to go looking for things a baby might need. So far he wasn't having any luck. He didn't have any idea what a baby needs, hell had to run to a grocery store to get her baby formula after John so kindly told him that she couldn't drink scotch. He had to grab some dippers then too and let's just say that that part of parenting already sucks.

"Having trouble dear?" A store attendant asked from behind him. He turned around quickly, though he was careful not to jostle the baby girl too much. He didn't like the fact that his hands were so restricted but there wasn't anything he could really do about it.

"Um...yeah...?" He looked around at the items on the shelves with a clueless expression. She laughed softly. She was in her late thirties and more then likely had her own kids at home.

"How old is she?" The woman, her tag labeled her as Martha, peered into his arms to see the newborn who just blinked up at her.

"Seven days." Her eyebrows raised.

"Seven days?"

"Why? Is that bad?" He looked at her shocked face with fear in his own. Was he doing something wrong? Was he not supposed to take her anywhere?

"No, it's just, normally babies are born with blue eyes that turn into their natural color. I've never seen a newborn baby with green eyes." She shook her head. Dean looked down at the baby, her emerald green eyes staring up at him. So far she's been pretty boring, just sleeping and crying and looking at him. Nothing else. Martha seemed to regain her thoughts and asked, "what do you have for her already?"

"Diapers, formula and a bottle. that and the blanket she came in." He said simply.

"No change of clothes or pacifiers? What about diaper rash cream? Do you have a bottle cleaner? A crib?" Dean's eyes widened.

"She showed up on my doorstep last night, I didn't know about her before that." He explained. He would have held his hands up in surrender but they were occupied. Martha nodded and grabbed his arms and started pulling him through the aisle.

He made it out of the store in less then an hour and had everything he could think of when thought of babies and things he never even knew existed. He packed everything into the trunk of a car that he 'borrowed' and made his way back to the motel room. He was a little surprised to see the Impala parked back in front of the motel room and he put his car right back where he found it. He knew no one would notice because the owner and his wife were in the woods on a camping trip and wouldn't be back till Monday.

He pulled Violet's new car seat out of the backseat and looped the handle thing around his arm and then started looping the other bags around his free arm.

"Where're you been?" John questioned, tipping back a half empty bottle of beer.

"Had to get baby things." He set her seat on the table in front of John and deposited the bags on the bed. John looked into the car seat and huffed.

"So you're serious about keeping her?" There was a hint of disbelief in his voice and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm keeping her. I'll be right back." He went back outside and grabbed the last thing from the car and then made sure that it looked exactly the way the people before left it. When he came back inside he heard Violet crying again. He set the box down in the floor and moved to stand in front of the baby. He unclipped her from the seat and cradled him in his arms much like he had done at the store. He had been a little surprised at how unsteady she was and made sure to support her head.

John watched as his son rocked the baby back and forth. He knew that Dean hadn't slept at all the night before because no one but Sam could sleep through the sounds of the crying baby. Dean looked exhausted and probably needed about ten hours of sleep but he toughed it out. Once she quieted down he placed her back in her seat and went to work going through all the things he had purchased.

"How much crap did you buy?"

"The lady at the store said that I would need all of it. Most of it is diapers and clothes." John couldn't argue with the diaper part but he frowned at the rest of it.

"Does she really need a portable napper?"

"We move around to much for a crib and this things folds down and can fit in the trunk. The rest of her things I can fit into two bags."

"What are you going to do about doctor visits? Babies get sick all the time."

"If she gets sick I'll take her to the doctor, not that hard."

"What about school? She's a baby now but they grow up quick."

"I'll do the same thing you did with us."

"You really want her to have that kind of life? Look at how much your brother hates it."

"Look Dad, I'll figure something out okay? It will just take some getting used to. I can't leave her anywhere so the only option is to take care of her myself."

"What about when she starts showing powers?" That question caught Dean off guard.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tay was a witch. It's hereditary Dean. Violet will be one to." He pointed out. Dean turned his attention to the now sleeping baby. She looked like a normal baby, then again Tay looked like a normal teenager.

"Another reason I can't drop her off somewhere." He said through clinched teeth and went back to packing all the crap up. "Now what did you find out about that possible hunt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean leaned back against the Impala, a crying baby in his arms. John had gotten angry when she started crying at three o'clock in the morning and refused to stop no matter what Dean did for her. So that's how he ended up standing in the warm muggy air of a Lecanto Florida motel. They were in town for a possible haunting, Violet didn't seem to have much of an issue with spending most of her time in a car, in fact she slept through most of the rides and when she did wake up Sam would feed her or they would stop somewhere to attend to her needs, whatever they may be.

They still weren't sure how she ended up outside their motel room and they had no idea what really happened with her mother. John made Dean get a paternity that came back positive. After that John let up about the whole getting rid of her thing. Dean knew that John didn't want to admit it but he was warming up the little baby. Dean sometimes caught him smiling when she did something cute but the second he realize that either one of his kids were paying attention he would go back to being his grumpy self.

"Come on, go back to sleep." The two month old just cried like he hadn't said anything. Just when he thought he was making headway with this whole being a dad thing she had to go and show him just how bad at it he was. "Please?" He attempted. He bounced her, tired to feed her, checked her for a dirty diaper, but nothing was wrong, at least nothing that he could find. He turned around and laid her on the hood of the car. She stopped crying. He frowned, then smiled. "You like the car?" He asked her. She blinked up at him. She moved her fist so it was in her mouth and smiled right back up at him through her hand. "You know this whole waking up in the middle of the night and screaming your head off is getting old? Right?" She giggled. He waited a couple minuets, just let her have her time on the car and hoped to god that when he picked her up she wouldn't start crying again. It didn't take long for her eyes to grow heavy and begin to close and he decided to try and take her back inside.

"She asleep?" Sam asked in a whisper when Dean laid her down in her napper and then climbed back into the bed he shared with his younger brother.

"For now."

"You need to do something about her waking up every night." John told his son the next morning after he dropped Sam off at school. After missing a month Dean decided to just take the GED test and if he passed then he passed, if not then he doesn't need it anyway. He passed but by the skin of his teeth.

"What do you want me to do? She's a baby."

"I don't know, but we can't hunt monsters if we're about to pass out because we haven't been getting enough sleep."

"From what I read she should start sleeping though the night's within the next couple of weeks. We've made it three months, a couple of weeks won't be that bad." Dean said, looking into the back seat to make sure she was alright. She was batting at a few colorful ribbons Dean had attached to the roof of the Impala for her. The hung down just of of reach of her mouth and he had them hooked up. well enough that he was confident that she couldn't pull them down. John looked into the rear-view and followed his son's gaze. He watched her latch onto a bright blue ribbon and yank on it. Dean chuckled.

"You gotta admit, she's pretty cute." Dean told his father to which he grunted. They pulled into the parking lot of the motel.

"You get to stay here and babysit while I go and check out the crime scene." John said, not even bothering to pull into a spot while Dean got of the car and walked around to the other side and unbuckle the kid. Dean didn't argue with his father and stepped back with the baby in his arms as he pulled away. Violet giggled and reached up at his face. He didn't want to put her in day care because he was afraid that she would start showing signs of powers. So far nothing has happened but that didn't stop him from watching everything she did like a hawk, looking for something out of the ordinary. He was hoping that she wouldn't have any powers, that the fact that he was a normal human would cancel them out somehow. They also made sure to steer clear of other hunters, not all of them were as opened minded as the Winchesters needed to be when it comes to their newest addition. One little magical flare up and they could be looking at a very bad situation.

The next couple of hours he spent most of his time watching Tv and making sure that the kid didn't die. She took a nap and when she woke up she his watch Tv. He would explain to her what was going on and tell her why some of the jokes were funny. Of course she didn't do anything but look up at him unless he started laughing, then she would laugh. All in all she was a cute kid, he just couldn't wait until she could use the bathroom on her own.

"What have you been doing all day?" His father asked when he finally came back, Sam following in behind him. Dean was leaning against the headboard of the bed with Violet leaning against his chest. She was looking around the room for the noise but they were too far away for her to see them clearly.

"She wanted to watch Tv."

"She's not even four months old. She can't even see it." Dean shrugged.

"That's why I had to watch it too, so I could explain to her what was going on." John rolled his eyes at his son but left it alone. "How was school Sammy?"

"Don't call me that." He grumbled.

"That bad huh?" Dean asked as his younger brother sat down on the same bed as him. Once Violet could make out his face she reached for him. Sam laughed at her but did as she requested, his sullen mood replaced with an amused one. Violet didn't have to work hard to wrap the boy's around her finger.

Dean sat the now six month old baby on the floor. She looked up and him and fell onto her back when she finally made it to his face. Dean chucked as she grabbed at her feet with her hands and cooed up at him. John sat at the table next to the window with about a dozen books splayed over the top. Dean sat down across from his father and sighed before digging into the literature. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck causing John to roll his eyes at the dramatic display.

Dean made sure to keep one eye on the kid as he read into the text on whatever monster his father decided they were hunting. When he looked away from her she squealed and rolled over. "Hey there." Dean warned, giving her a firm look to which she responded with another loud squeal and a huge grin. John grunted and turned the page in his book.

"Come on, she's cute." Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah now, but the second she opens her mouth she's gonna give you a migraine that a concussion wouldn't have the chance of pulling off." Dean scoffed and looked down at the baby.

"You raised us."

"Yeah and you ended up with a baby at sixteen and your brother does everything he can not to be here. Get to work." It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. He did as he was told but more then half of his attention was devoted to the little girl on the floor who was currently trying to move across the floor on her stomach. John sighed. "Just pick her up."

"She's good on the floor, she needs to build up strength in her arms and legs anyway." Dean said, giving his father a look.

"Then what's the damn problem?"

"I'm just making sure she doesn't hurt herself."

"And how is she going to do that?"

"Not sure, hasn't happened yet." Dean shrugged and reached down to grab Violet who had rolled herself to her father's foot. She latched onto his jeans as he pulled her up and swatted at his hands when he disconnected her fingers from the cloth. He sat her in his lap with her back pressed against his chest. She looked up at him, her head bending all the way back so she could see his face. Her gaze traveled from her father to her grandfather and she seemed captivated by him.

Dean laughed at her expression, causing John to look up from the book and meet her gaze. Once he looked at her she reached out for him to take her. Dean raised an eyebrow at his father. "You want 'er?" He grunted and went back to the book. Dean looked down at his daughter and sighed. Sam was at school, where he spent most of his time, even after class was over. He would hang out at the library and whenever he was with them he would either play with Violet or work on his school work.

Violet didn't like it when Sam worked on school. She would start crying until either Sam payed attention to her or Dean set her down next to his younger brother. She would bat at the papers and grab at his pens. If she managed to grab onto it then she would throw it onto the floor or away from them. Dean joked that she was trying to sabotage his education.

"I'm gonna hit the can, can you watch her for a few seconds?" John grunted again.

"If a monster breaks in here and tries to eat her I will kill it."

"Can you just make sure she doesn't get into anything?"

"If a monster breaks in, and it tries to eat her I will kill it." John gave his son a look and Dean just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean leaned back against the headboard of the cheap bed, Violet passed out on his chest.

After a full year of taking care if her Dean still had no idea what the hell he was doing. John was still holding to his word that he wasn't taking care of her but Sam was pitching in where he could.

He ran his hand up and down her back, it was the only way to keep her asleep when everyone else was moving around the motel room. Sam was working on a paper for his English class and John was writing in his journal about the hunt they just finished. Violet's fist was tangled in his shirt and her head tucked under his chin.

Sam got to watch Violet while Dean and John were hunting. Sometimes he would even play with her while Dean was sleeping or showering.

She seemed to really like John though. Despite the fact that he hadn't even held her since that first night. If he was sitting next to Dean while she was in his lap she would just look at him. Her attention wouldn't waver for anything, she would just look at him with wide eyes.

Dean continued rubbing her back and watched his brother as he worked on his homework and his father as he bent over the leather bound book. Dean felt his stomach rumbled at the lack of food and decided to make a run.

He sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping baby but it was no use. The second he moved she was awake and crabby. She angrily grabbed at his nose.

"Hey now," he warned. His voice caught the attention of the two other people in the room. Sam laughed at her grip on his nose and pushed the work away from himself. John looked up and grunted before looking back down. John's noise grabbed the attention of the four month old. She leaned away from her father in the direction of her grandfather. Sam laughed again.

"I'm gonna make a food run, anyone want anything?" Dean questioned.

"Can you get me a salad?" Sam asked, Dean rolled his eyes at the rabbit's request but nodded nonetheless. He looked to his father.

"Burger."

"Got it. Sam, you mind holding onto her while I'm gone. Shouldn't be more then a hour tops." Sam opened his arms for the baby and Dean handed get over despite the fact she was still fighting to get to John. Though once she was in Sam's lap she was happy enough.

"Be back." Dean said and was gone. Sam played with the baby while he took a break from his school work. He got out her toys and spread them out in front of her. She grabbed a blue block that had a capital letter B on it and chucked it towards the table where John was sitting. It bounced off his leg and Sam covered his mouth to keep from laughing. John looked at the laughing baby and shook his head. Violet frowned.

"Dad, I think she wants your attention." John grunted and Sam rolled his eyes at his father. He didn't understand why he refused to show any kind of affection to his granddaughter. Dean got back within the hour and set all the food down on the table. Violet crawled over to him. Once she got there she pulled herself up on his jeans and stood. The first time she did this Dean had gone out and bought yet another disposable camera. He hadn't gotten any of them developed yet, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with them if he had the copies so he just put them all in a sack and pushed them into the back of the trunk. He was waiting for her to start walking, from the books he's read she should start doing it anytime so he was watching her like a hawk.

"Did she walk?"

"No Dean, but she did throw a block at Dad." Dean laughed and picked her up.

"Did you get 'em?" He looked to his father who was giving him a dirty look. "You know, if you just payed attention to her she might not go out of her way to piss you off."

"Maybe if you actually discipline her instead of laughing every time she acts out she'll learn some respect." Dean's raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"She's a baby." He said incredulously. "The only thing she respects is food and she even throws that on the floor." John shook his head and Dean sighed. Violet didn't understand her fathers face so she shoved her hand into his mouth. "Ugh." He moved his head backwards and she squealed. "What the hell." Even John had to cover his amusement with his hand.

Dean was glad to see that her eyes never changed from there emerald green and her hair started coming in as a very dark red. At first he thought it was black but then he saw it out in the sunlight. She had the same hair as her mother.

They hadn't been able to find anything about her. They looked into the hospital where her birth certificate said she was born and tried to find her that way but no matter what stone they kicked up it just seemed like they were scratching the surface.

John kept more and more few up with his son as they searched. He didn't like the fact that they couldn't fins any information about Violet's heritage. It felt like they were going in blind when it comes to the magical side of her. Tay's last name had been changed to her adoptive family's name and they didn't have the kind of tools to find an adoptive record.

After a while of looking for answers Dean decided to put it on the back burner. If she wasn't showing any powers then it wasn't an issue. He decided they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

John watched his granddaughter sleep on the bed farthest away from the door. He weighed his options. He sent both his sons to go check on another hunter that was less then half an hour out. Dean didn't want to leave her but John told him that she was sleeping and would be fine.

He said she would sleep through him being gone. Violet had just turned two last week and Dean was really starting to think that she wasn't going to have any powers. Nothing so far made her look like anything other then a normal growing kid. He started putting her in daycare when they were hunting to help her start getting used to dealing with other kids. As she got older she started making it her life mission to make John love her. She follows him around and does everything he tells her to do. Draws him pictures and sits next to him when they go out to eat.

John was having a hard time fighting her. As she got older she just seemed to get cuter. It was almost like there was an air around her that made her like that. As far as John's concerned she didn't get it from his son.

John glanced at his watch and chewed on the inside of his lip. He looked out the window at the bar across the street. _She'll be fine,_ He thought to himself. They already took care of the monster in town and the room was salted. She was asleep, the likely hood of her walking up and even knowing he was gone are slim to none. He closed the blinds and shut the door on his way out.

The only thing he was worried about was his sons got back before he made it back inside. He knew that Dean would probably kill him if her knew that he left his baby girl alone in a motel room.

John didn't leave the bar until the sounds of the sirens blaring across the street. He spit a mouthful of beer back into the bottle and quickly left it on the counter before leaving the building. The motel he had left his sleeping granddaughter was currently up in smoke.

 **Ohhhh, what's gonna happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

John held Violet in his arms. He held an oxygen mask to her face and her fingers were wrapped tightly inside his jacket. The doctors let him hold on to her while they ran a few blood tests. The firemen had found her in her bed.

So John rode with them to the hospital and let them take a look at her before they brought her back out with an oxygen mask and tear filled eyes. John called his son and told him to come straight back to the hospital after he finished up with what he was doing. John knew he messed up, knew that his son was going to be livid and the chances of his getting out of out of this without a black eye were slim to none.

Violet just seemed scared and refused to let the doctors look at her after they gave her back to her grandfather. She didn't like the mask and she didn't like anything they were doing. John smoothed down her hair and held her tighter.

"Dad!" John turned and saw his son running towards him Sam not far behind. Dean got down on his knees in front of John. He brushed her hair to the side and pulled her form his father's arms. She happily made the switch. "What the hell happened?" Dean asked, holding the oxygen mask in place. Just as John was about to answer him one of the firefighters came over to them. John was pretty sure that it was the same one that brought her out of the motel but he had been focused on more pressing matters at the time.

"How's she doin'?" He asked. Dean looked between his father and the new man and his face went from concerned to pissed off in a matter of seconds.

"The doctor said she would more then likely be fine." John answered, not meeting Dean's eyes.

"Good, I'm glad." He said, blowing out a lung full of air and scratched the back of his neck. "I've got to say, I've never seen anything like this before." Both John and Dean looked at the man in confusion. Sam trying to make Violet smile and look less in pain but so far it wasn't working. "Her bed was completely on fire….and she doesn't even have a scratch on her." He shook his head, "that's one lucky baby you've got there." He told them. He glanced at his watch. "I've got to go." John thanked him and Dean just glared at his father.

"What fire?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah Dad. What fire?" Dean's arms tightened around his daughter. John sighed and recounted the story. He didn't leave anything out, knowing that his kids would figure out whatever that he left out.

"You left her alone so you could go and get drunk?" Dean questioned incredulously, he couldn't believe that he would do something that stupid. "She's two!"

"She was asleep, I was gone for less then twenty minuets."

"You're trying to justify this, she almost died!" Dean was shaking with anger, "you're lucky she's in my arms right now." He seethed. John didn't try and fight him at all, he knew he deserved it. But at the same time he wanted to tell him to watch his tone. Sam was just shocked. He wasn't sure how to handle what happened, he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that his niece almost burned to death.

The doctors decided to keep Violet overnight to make sure there weren't any late affects to her lungs and Dean told John to find them another motel. Sam went with him but Dean was to caught up in what the doctors were telling him. He didn't want to look at his father let alone sleep in the same room.

Dean sat in the back seat of the impala as his father drove and his younger brother took his seat in the front. Dean has spent the last week ignoring his father. Every time he looked at John all he wanted to do was break his face.

Violet didn't understand what the big deal was so she just went back to everything she did before it happened. The fact that once her symptoms of smoke inhalation were gone she went right back to normal made Dean uneasy. As far as he was concerned she should be traumatized. Not that he was upset that she wasn't.

"Daddy, thirsty!" Violet exclaimed. She hit at his arm to make sure she had his attention. Dean grabbed her fist to keep her from hitting him again.

"No hitting." He told her firmly.

"Please!" She completely ignored what he said but she didn't try and hit him again.

"Dad." Dean said the one word and John sighed but turned at the next exit. The only good thing that came out of what happened was the fact that John no longer gave Dean a hard time about Violet, if she needed something, instead of complaining he would just go get it. He offered to watch her whenever Dean needed to go somewhere but Dean vowed that John would never be alone with her again.

About ten minuets later they pulled into the parking lot of a Gas n Sip. Dean got out to get what they needed and made it a point to ask Sam to keep an eye on Violet. John didn't say anything but he sighed. John looked at the girl through the rear-view mirror. She was smiling brightly out the window, waiting for her father to come out of the store. She was kicking her feet up and down but they weren't long enough to really hit his seat. But they did brush it every time she moved them.

Sam had been thinking about everything that happened at the motel. He didn't understand what happened. How is it that a two year old little girl is found on a burning bed and makes it out without so much as a scratch. The heat alone should have done something to her skin but the doctors couldn't find any burns. There was something that he wanted to try but he knew that if he brought it up to his brother there was a good chance that all of Dean's anger would get redirected to him.

Dean climbed back in the car and opened up a bottle of apple juice. He held it up to her mouth while she tried to hold it up herself. He chuckled and pulled it away when she was finished. She ran her hadn over her mouth to clean her face and then wiped it off on her car seat. Sam looked over his shoulder and thought about whether or not to bring up his thoughts. In the end he decided to wait until they weren't all trapped in such a small space.

"Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"Daddy!" She kicked her feet and squealed.

"Yes." He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes, knowing that it was going to be a very long ride.

"Dean?" Sam asked as Dean threw his daughter onto one of the beds. She screamed and climbed off only to fall on the floor, she got up and threw her arms up, letting her body fall against her father's legs. He picked her up and threw her on the bed again and smiled as she screamed/laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you find it odd that she wasn't burned?" John looked over to his sons and furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn't sure what Sam was getting at but he didn't think Dean was going to like it.

"No, I'm grateful and I would rather no question it."

"Well, we've been waiting for her to show powers and when something happens that's not normal you want to ignore it?"

"Sam, she didn't show any kinds of powers. She made it out of a freak accident," he shot a look to his father.

"You don't want to at least test it out?"

"Test it out?" Dean questioned. "You want to burn her?" Not even his daughter falling into his legs could remove the look of anger from his face. She wrapped her arms around his legs and buried her head into his jeans.

"No, just….yes but not to bad. Just a little flame and if it burns her then I'm wrong and you can punch me. But if she's fine then we know whether or not she's coming into her powers."

"She's not coming into her powers. I thought we decided that she doesn't have any."

"Just because you said she wont have powers doesn't mean that she doesn't have them. It just means that you don't want her to." John piped up.

"You stay out of this." Dean pointed to his father, placing a hand on Violet's head. "She is a perfectly normal two year old baby girl. She's 'coming into' her powers. The fire just hadn't gotten to her yet."

"He said-"

"I don't give a damn what the guy said!" Dean picked her up and swung her into his arms. "I'm taking her to a park so she can tire herself out, just like every other two year old kid does!" He stormed out of the room leaving an exasperated Sam and a fed up John.

 **Poor Dean.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dean held Violet against him. They were in the Impala parked outside the gate out of the park. She didn't seem as keen to go out and play as Dean had hoped. He was thinking about what his brother had said. She looked like a normal little girl. He didn't want to think about her having powers, not when he's be raised to believe that things with powers are almost always bad and he couldn't even fathom the thought of his daughter being anything but the little ball of cuteness in his lap.

But at the same time he wanted to know, want to know whether or not she was changing and if her powers, if she will even have them, are starting to come out of the woodwork. He sighed, and reached into the glove compartment of the car and pulled out a lighter. She pressed her head in his neck and Dean took a deep breath. The thought of taking an open flame to her made Dean want someone to punch him really, really hard.

"Hey." He pushed her slightly away from him so she wasn't leaning against him and he could see her face. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "Daddy's gonna try something." He told her and she didn't question it.

He flipped the lighter open and flicked on the flame. He expected her to shy away but he was surprised to find her beaming at the flare. She reached out and Dean instinctively pulled it away, he steadied her and slowly brought it closer.

"This might hurt." He warned her but she didn't seem to hear him as she reached for the heat like he was holding a toy. When she could reach it she clasped her hand over it and Dean's breath caught in this throat. She didn't flinch, in fact she giggled. The flame grew around her hand but it didn't seem to be burning her.

Dean glanced up and looked through the windows to make sure no one was seeing him taking a lighter to his toddler. The fire just kept higher and higher until it got to the point where Dean decided it was time to put it out. She frowned at him, not at all happy with her father.

"Why don't we go out and play?"

"No!"

"Want to go back to the motel then?"

"No!" Dean rolled his eyes and just decided to take her to the playground. She'd forget whatever she was mad about after she saw the equipment. She pouted as he moved towards the other screaming children. He sat down on one of the benches and set her on the ground.

"Go play." He encouraged. She plopped herself down on the ground at his feet. He huffed and told her to go again and she still didn't move. She looked up at her father and crossed her arms across her chest. "If you don't want to play I'll take you back to the motel." He warned and she still didn't move.

"I miss those days." A woman who was sitting on the bench across the sidewalk said. Dean looked up at her nodded. "Cherish it while you can, they grow up real fast." She smiled down at Violet who looked up at her in terror. Violet quickly got up and climbed into Dean's lap. She shoved her head into Dean's shoulder and repeated "'otel! 'otel!" over and over again. The age old thought that 'if I can't see you, you can't see me.' Dean looked from Violet to the old woman. He stood up and apologized to her before taking his daughter back to the car. He wasn't even sure why he took her out. He didn't want to go back and tell his brother that he had been right and hear the 'I told you so.'

Violet was upset when they got back to the car and Dean buckled her into her seat. Dean decided that she just needed a nap and that was the end of it. He didn't know what happened with the woman or why Violet decided to act like that but he wasn't going to keep her somewhere she was scared.

Dean carried the sleeping toddler inside the motel. She had fallen asleep on the way back and Dean was more then happy to let her sleep. The others hadn't really moved to much from the positions he left them in. Dean lied her down on the bed farthest from the door and covered her with the blanket.

"You were right." He told his brother who was reading on the other bed. Sam looked up at him slightly confused.

"About what?" He set the book down and sat up. Dean sat down across from his father.

"The fire thing."

"You tested it out?" John asked.

"Yeah, and she freaking giggled." He put his head in his hands, "the second I flicked on the lighter she jumped for it." Both Sam and John looked to the sleeping girl and Dean sighed. "Okay, so she's fire proof, that not all that bad right?"

"You said she jumped on it?"

"She was excited to see it, she _wanted_ to touch it."

"Dean, we need to find out more about her mother." Sam said.

"You think I don't know that?" Dean exclaimed a little too loud, causing the sleeping girl to come to. She sat up and looked around the room. She frowned and got off the bed, Dean wasn't at all surprised to watch her try and pull herself up into John's lap but he was a bit shocked to see John help her up. "So what? You almost kill her and suddenly you're grandfather of the year?" John gave him a look but didn't fight him on it. He deserved a lot more then rude remarks. Violet stood up on John's lap and reached across the table to grab John's flask. Dean huffed and pulled it from her grasp, "that's for grown ups." Sam got up and started ruffling though his bag looking for something.

"No." Dean sighed in frustration and didn't reply to her. He watched his brother while keeping an eye any move his daughter made. "Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna test it."

"I already tested it." Dean said.

"Well I want to see it for myself." Dean shook his head.

"She just woke up." Sam ignored him and finally found the lighter he was looking for. He moved over and crouched down in front of his niece. She completely forgot about the drink Dean was keeping from her and turned her attention to Sam. Sam flicked on the fire and her lit up just as bright as the flame.

She reached out and ran her fingers over the fire. It reacted as her hand had been doused in lighter fluid. Sam pulled away quickly and fell back. Violet looked down at her hand and frowned. She didn't understand where it went.

She moved her head up and looked up at her grandfather as if asking him to explain it to her. Sam was breathing heavy and John was making sure not to let her fall. He flicked it back on and moved towards her slowly. She reached for it again and John had to hold her so she didn't go face first onto the floor.

"Sam, just stop."

"She likes it Dean." Dean shook his head again and got up. He plucked Violet up out of John's lap and sat back down.

"She doesn't need to be playing with fire." He told his brother.

"Dean, the only way we're going to learn about her powers is to explore what she can do." Sam explained.

"Well right now, we found out about her being fire proof, why don't we give it a little while before we start taking this out for a test drive. For all we know this might be a temporary thing. The next time we turn that damn thing on it might start boiling her skin."

"Dean,"

"No Dad. Right now can we just let me daughter be a kid and not a witch? If either one of you set my daughter on fire again I will set _you_ on fire. We clear?"

 **So, tell me what you think about her power.**


	6. Chapter 6

Violet pressed the toy against her uncles face as he moved through the underbrush. She giggled as he stepped over yet another broken tree limb.

"Where we going?" She asked him as he walked into an open field.

"We are going to have some fun." He told the now four year old. Dean and his father had left this morning for a case a few hours away and decided to let Sam stay at this school for a few more weeks before skipping town, especially since Violet just started kindergarten. So Sam got the joy of watching her while his bother was away and planed to put that time to some good use.

He set her on the ground and dropped his book bag down beside her. He sat down in front of her and the first thing he pulled out was a lighter. Violet's face brightened up and she started bouncing excitedly up and down. Dean hadn't let her anywhere near fire since they found out about her ability. Though that didn't stop her from wanting to have it again. Despite her being at a very young age she was crafty. The first thing she did was get into the matches. It took her a couple times of her finding them to realize how to use them but when she did, Dean completely stopped buying them, refusing to give her any chance of setting herself on fire. From there she watched them every time they turned on a lighter. Then she got her hands on one after Dean fell asleep and it was John who confiscated it after getting out of the shower.

It was then that Dean made the rule of, lighters only come out when burning bodies. If no one was getting burned the lighters needed to be hidden inside bags or pockets. Sam had tired to get her to himself a couple of times to test out just what she could do but Dean isn't stupid. In fact the only reason she got left with him this time is because John ordered him too. Now, John didn't have much control when it comes to Violet but he put up a good argument of why Dean needed to be with him and Violet needed to stay with Sam.

"Fire?"

"Yes, its going to be a secret, you know what a secret is right?"

"Things we don't tell Daddy!" Sam laughed and nodded to her, pulling a snickers bar from his bag and opening it before he handed it to her. She scarfed it down and reached for the lighter. Sam chucked at her eagerness and flicked it on. She touched it and Sam wondered if this is what kids like when their parents take them to Disney world. Sam let her wave her hands around in fire for a few minuets before he gently moving it away from her.

"No! Let me keep it!"

"I'm gonna build a fire." He promised, standing up and started looking for sticks to build said fire. It took him about fifteen minuets to find everything he needed and put it together. Violet was starting to get impatient and irritated with her uncle. She didn't move from her spot but her gaze followed him everywhere. But her anger dissipated when he pored lighter fluid on the sticks and set paper on fire before tossing it into the wood.

The second it caught flame she was elbow deep into the fire. Sam couldn't stop himself from flinching when she dove inside but after a few seconds he calmed down and let her play. He leaned back and watched her smile get brighter and brighter as the flames danced over her skin. He understood that his brother was having a hard times coming to terms with the fact that his daughter was magical but he didn't understand why he would just shut her off from something that made her so happy.

After a few more minuets of her playing around, he started to notice the grass around her. It turned from dull to a vibrant green, it began to get taller and the flowers rose higher. The color spread out from her slowly like tendrils of life reaching out and reviving the plants and wildlife. He noticed that a few animals had started making their way into the field. Sam watched his niece in amazement as her face seemed to glow and her hair looked longer then it did before they came out here.

She seemed mesmerized, and Sam didn't know what he should be doing. He wanted to ask her what she was feeling when she touched it but at the same time he wanted to let her enjoy it because he doesn't know when she'll have another chance to do this again. She eventually looked up from the fire and to her uncle. She stood up and walked around it until she was next to Sam. She plopped down on his lap and threw her arms around his neck and the second her skin touched his he could feel the power pouring off her. It wasn't painful, it actually made him feel like he slept for a week. He glanced at his watch and realized that it was starting to get late and that they should probably get going.

"Are you ready to go back to the motel room?" He asked her. She moved back and looked at his face. She looked back to the fire longingly.

"Can I have it?"

"I'll try and take you out again before your father comes home but you can't tell him." She nodded vigorously. "Okay, lets go back and get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow." He put the fire out. He picked up all of his things before lifting Violet into his arms.

Violet ran out of the school once she saw the Impala in the parking lot with her father leaning against it. He bent down and opened his arms for her to throw herself into them. The school they were in had all the schools on the same property so no one was surprised when they saw Sam making his way towards them. Dean adjusted his hold on Violet and looked to his brother.

"I wasn't expecting you guys back till last night." Sam said, his book bag slung over one shoulder. Dean shrugged.

"We wrapped things up a little early. And I missed my little V." She giggled and Dean opened the front door and Sam climbed into the passenger seat and Dean passed the little girl over, tossing her bag into the backseat. "Does her hair look longer to you?"

 **Sammy's a good uncle...or not, depending on who you ask.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So what's it going to be?" Sam stood at the end of his bed with the suitcase open and halfway filled with clothes. He angrily threw in another shirt as John stood behind him with his arms crossed. John was still waiting for an answer when Dean and Violet walked threw the door. They had just gotten back from her fifth hair cut this month. It was getting to the point where they were spending more money on her hair then they were for food.

Sam had continued taking her out whenever he could so she could play around with her powers but he never really learned anything about her powers or how they worked. All he knew is that the long they were out there the longer her hair got. So he started bringing scissors with his and doing his best to cut it back to the length it was when they went out. But it didn't work. It would just grow right back within the next couple of days.

So he decided to stop taking her out for a bit to see if it would stop growing. It didn't, it didn't even slow down. Dean started getting aggregated when he started having to take her to the hair dressers every week but it soon became a habit and he stopped complaining. As her hair got longer it started getting thicker.

Dean never brought up the fact that her hair growth was anything other then normal. Still in denial with her being a witch and Sam couldn't stop thinking about how them ignoring it was going to bite them all in the ass. It was only a matter of time before something or another hunter realized that she was more then normal and decided to come after her for whatever reason. Not to mention if they didn't let her use her abilities in a safe environment then she would never learn how to control them. He didn't think that her school would appreciate it very much if they had a fire drill and she started running around looking for the 'fire' that everyone was so worked up about.

Violet ran over to her grandfather and wrapped her arms around his legs. The six year old came up to his hip and he set his hand on top of his head but didn't take his gaze off his youngest son. Dean looked between his brother and father. Their fights have been getting worse the last couple months and whenever he could see one coming on he would take Violet off somewhere so she didn't see it.

"I already told you that I'm leaving." Sam said. Throwing the last shirt in the case he closed it shut and turned around to face his father. "I can't keep living like this. Moving around every freaking month waiting for the next clue on whatever killed mom to pop back up and lead us on a damn goose chase!" Dean felt his own anger begin to bubble up and he moved over to stand next to John.

"You have a responsibility to this family." John told him calmly but even Violet could hear the anger hiding under his tone. She backed up from her grandfather causing her to run into her father who put both of his hands on her shoulder to keep her from moving anywhere.

"I have a responsibility to myself. And the only way I will ever get out of this life is if I take myself out of it." He picked it up and moved it next to the door before moving to the bathroom and grabbing his other bag. Violet looked between all the men in her life and couldn't for the life of her understand where her uncle could be going that would make her grandfather so upset.

"You're leaving?" Violet questioned in a small voice. All eyes turned to her. The anger on Sam's face dissipated as he looked down at his niece. She watched him with very confused eyes and then glanced at her father as if he had the answers.

Dean looked to his brother with anger in his eyes as he thought over how to explain the situation to his daughter. He just decided to pull her closer to him and sighed deeply. Sam took a deep breath.

"I have to go to school." He told her gently.

"Then you'll be home soon." She said and held onto her dad's hand over her shoulder. "Why is everyone upset?"

"No, sweetie. School like college…." He explained, crouching down so he was roughly on her level. "….in California." She frowned.

"Are we going with you?"

"No Violet." John said coldly. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why not?" John looked down at his granddaughter and saw her face. His softened slightly but he didn't say anything to assure her that everything would be alright. It was about time she learned that people leave and do things that disappoint the people they care about. Dean decided to take over.

"Sam's leaving and there isn't anything else to say about it." Sam huffed and gave his brother a dirty look.

"It won be forever. I'll visit." He promised.

"If you walk out that door you better stay gone." John's words stung everybody in the room. Violet looked up at her grandfather in disbelief, what wouldn't he want Uncle Sammy to come back? Sam looked at John and bit onto the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to say something that he would regret. So he stood back up and grabbed onto his things.

"Fine." He looked to his bother and back down to his niece. "Dean, can I talk to you outside before I leave?" Dean glanced to his father to see what to do and found him watching him with an expression made of steel.

"No, whatever you need to tell me, you can say it right here." Dean pressed his daughter closer to himself as if to remind him not to let her see him lose his control. Sam looked back down to his niece before tightening his face and started.

"Let me take Violet." Even John was slightly shocked at his request.

"You want to take my daughter?" Dean's voice went from calm to aggressive in less then a second. Sam didn't flinch at his brothers tone, knowing that if he was ever going to win this argument then he needed to not show any weakness.

"Dean, she needs to have a stable household where she doesn't have to move schools every few months."

"Don't tell me what my daughters needs."

"I'm just trying to do whats best for her. I can take care of her." Dean cut her off.

"I don't care, she is my daughter and if you think for one second I'm going to let her live with you without me then you're a lot dumber then I ever thought you could be." Dean picked her up and held her against him. She was crying and clutching onto him. Sam looked at her and then sighed. Dean wanted to punch his brother for even letting that thought cross his mind. "Violet, belongs with me."

"Okay." Sam knew that if he pushed the topic any harder he would more then likely get his lights punched out. He sighed, and turned around to leave. Violet started fighting her father to get down, he tried holding onto her but he was shocked into dropping her. Literally shocked. It ripped through his body and as she fell to the floor, so did he. She ran to her uncle and latched onto him.

"No! Don't leave!" She cried. Sam put his things on the floor again and held her. John helped his other son up off the floor, not understanding what happened.

"I'm sorry." Sam told her.

"Please don't leave! I'll be better, everyone will be better I promise!" She was holding onto him so tight that her fingernails were cutting though his shirt and into his skin but Sam didn't care.

"It's not your fault." He assured, "I'm just going to school." She held onto him tighter, at this point Dean was up off the floor but he didn't go after her. Even though he wanted to set his brother on fire for making her cry like this he knew that his brother had every right to say goodbye to his niece. He held on to her a little longer before nodding to Dean for him to come and get her, knowing that she wasn't going to let go one her own.

Dean walked over and tentatively grabbed onto his daughter, waiting for another shock. When he didn't feel one he pulled onto her. John had to come and unlatch her hands. It took them over five minuets to get the screaming child off Sam and when they did she latched onto the next closest person which happened to be her father. Dean held her while she cried and Sam pressed his lips her head, he didn't give his father or brother another look before walking out of the door and out of their lives.

 **Oh, now who's gonna let Violet play with Fire? And tell me, what do you think her hair has to do with anything and why did it keep growing even after he stopped setting her on fire? If anyone can guess right I will let you choose her middle name...if you even want that. I don't know...**


	8. Chapter 8

Violet had cried herself to sleep. She refused to look at her father or her grandfather as they packed up to leave. Dean wanted to lay down with her and try to make her feel better but his father was hell bent on getting the hell out of the town and he made sure Dean was helping him. By the time they were ready to leave Violet was fast asleep. Dean carried her out to the car and decided to let his father drive.

"You ready to talk about it?" John asked after an hour of them being on the road. Dean looked at him in surprise, John isn't one to talk about feelings and junk like that.

"About Sam?"

"No," John shook his head and gripped onto the steering wheel, "about you daughter."

"She's upset."

"Yeah, so upset she sent your ass to the floor." Dean chewed onto the inside of his lip in frustration.

"It was nothing."

"Listen here, it was one thing when she was just fireproof. But now we're lucky to go a week without us having to take her in for a haircut. Now she freaking dropped you to the damn floor." John gave his son a hard look for a split second before turning back to the road.

"I don't know what you want me to do, she's six. It's not like she's gonna be able to give us a detailed explanation of her powers and how they work."

"Yeah, because the monsters give us a detailed explanation of what they are and how to kill them when we roll into town." John said sarcastically. Dean bit onto the inside of his lip in frustration.

"Don't compare her to monsters." Dean told him with a threatening tone. John rolled his eyes but didn't press on that matter. He knew that Dean wouldn't fight him on most things but he would go to hell and back for Violet.

"All I'm saying is that if we're going to figure anything out we need to crack open the books and look for ourselves." Dean huffed and glanced at his sleeping daughter.

"So what are we going to do? Just look into powers that involve fast growing hair, fireproof, and shocking the crap out of people?" Dean questioned.

"We can start by looking into her mother again." Dean wanted to throw out there that Sam was the one that did most of the research but then thought better of it.

"Daddy, I want ice cream!" Violet exclaimed from the backseat. Toys were scattered around the leather and took up most of the floorboard. Her hair came down to her mid thigh and Dean reminded himself that getting her a haircut was the first thing he should Six months after his brother hit the books she finally started acting like she was before. John decided it was time that Dean started hunting on his own so they could kill twice the amount of monsters in half the time. Violet of course travailed with him and so far he's been doing pretty good with the whole hunting and being a single dad thing. He did all the hunting while she was at school and when she was home he did research. If he needed to do something at night, he waited till she was sleeping before he went out and got back before she needed to be out for school.

She wasn't very happy leaving John but Dean assured her that they would see him often and John had to promise the same thing before she calmed down. The other thing Dean was focusing on between moving his daughter around was looking for information on her mother. This is when he decided that getting girls pregnant on one night stands is something that he should never do again.

"When we get to town baby." He said, pulling off onto the next exit that led him deeper into North Carolina. It was another half an hour before he pulled into the parking lot of a motel right in the middle of town. Violet was unbuckled and out of the car before he even shut it off.

He got out next to the bouncing six year old who was looking around in excitement. He touched her shoulder to get her attention and she jumped about a foot in the air. The second of fear dissipated just as fast as it sunk in. She laced her hand in his and started dragging him towards the office.

He got them their room and dropped his things off. Then they were off. He found a hair place and gladly took her inside. He had the lady chop it to her shoulders, hoping it would be at least a week before it grew past her butt again.

"Can we please get some ice cream now?" She begged, grabbing onto his jeans and leaned into him. He laughed at her, ruffling her newly cut hair and swung her up into his arms. She giggled and hugged her arms around his neck. From outside the hair dresser he could see a park and the outline of what looked to be an ice cream stand. He thought about whether or not to take the car around but decided against it.

He carried her all the way to the park and plopped himself down on a bench. He set her on her feet on the ground before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a few bucks and handed them to her. He sent her on her way, not before telling her the kind of ice cream he wanted. He made sure to keep an eye on her as she went ran across the play area to the stand.

"Dean Winchester?" Dean heard the sound of a familiar voice behind him. He turned around, his arm moving over the back of the bench.

"Louis Byron?" Dean laughed at the sight of his father's old friend. Louis came and sat next to Dean. "Wasn't expecting to run into you here."

"Yeah, me neither. Haven't seen you since you were 15." He had sandy brown hair and medium blue eyes. He was a little taller then Dean but not by much. "I almost didn't recognize you. I was looking around for your father and brother but he doesn't seem to be around."

"Yeah, Dad's working a salt and burn over in Texas. He sent me out here."

"For awhile there I thought something might have happened to you and your family. No one's heard from you in years." As if on cue Violet came running back over to where Dean was sitting, an ice cream cone in each hand. She lifted the chocolate one up for Dean.

"Here Daddy!" Violet pushed it at him harder when he hesitated to grab it. Louis looked at her in shock. Dean took the snack from her hands and she climbed into his lap. He wrapped his free hand around her and turned her so her back was facing his chest.

"You've been busy." Louis said, looking at the little girl. She was eating her food, without a care in the world. Not at all catching onto the fact that her father was holding onto her protectively. Dean chuckled but it was strained. There's a reason they haven't been in contact with other hunters. "What's your name?" He asked. Violet looked up at her father as if to ask whether or not she was allowed to speak to him and Dean nodded. She beamed at the answer and turned back to the other man.

"Violet," she told him, "like the flower." Dean didn't really like how much she seemed to enjoy strangers.

"Flower?" Dean questioned, "I thought it was a color." Violet rolled her eyes at her father.

"It's both Daddy, but Uncle Sammy said that I was named after the flower." Dean snorted, what does Sam know? But he didn't press the matter. Louis seemed to be amused by the exchanged.

"That's a very pretty name." She beamed up at him and then turned back to her father. She licked up the last of her ice cream before asking him if she could go and play.

"Finish your food."

"I don't like the cone!" She said.

"Then why did you get one?"

"Because I wanted ice cream." She answered.

"Fine, go play." He said, taking the cone away from her so she didn't have to carry it and she was off. He waited till she was out of ear shot before saying anything. He decided that he didn't want her anywhere near the hunter, even if she was only twenty feet away he could still cool down any situation that might happen before it got to serious. "She liked cones last week." His words didn't seem to hit Louis as all because he completely ignored them.

"When the hell did you get a kid?"

"Roughly six and a half years ago."

"I knew you were reckless but I didn't think reckless enough to get a girl pregnant." He reminded Dean of his father when he first found out about Violet.

"First of all I'm not that reckless anymore, learned that lesson the hard way, second of all I wouldn't trade Violet in for the world." He said, he tired to keep his voice on the lighter side, not wanting to raise any kind of questions that could lead them onto the fact that Violet was anything other then a normal little girl.

"What about her moth-"

"So what do you know about this case?" Dean cut him off the second he knew where the question was going. You would think that he would have thought to come up with a story at to how Violet came to him. So far, no one but his father had asked.

"….well, there's now six victims as of this morning. four kids and two women. Each one drowned in the same river. All killings have happened within the last month." He said. Dean nodded, he knew all of that except for the new body.

"You have any idea what it might be?" Dean asked, glancing over at his daughter to make sure she was still around. He smiled when he saw her sliding down the biggest slid on the play thing. She jumped up from the bottom of the plastic tube and ran right back up to the top.

"So far I have no idea. At first I thought it was a vengeful spirit but if it is then I can't find out what body I need to burn." Dean thought about it but nothing came to mind. "What about you? Have any ideas?" Dean shrugged.

"I need to look at the bodies. You know, do a full once over before I start tossing out theories." Louis nodded and stood up.

"Well, its getting a little late to be looking at bodies and there really isn't that much to the crime scene so why don't you call the little one in and we can go get some dinner. I don't think that ice cream is going to hold her over forever and I would like to hear what you and your Dad have been up too." And that's when he remembered why he didn't really like Louis, he talked way to much.

"Sir, we're about to be closing." The lady standing at the cash register said to him and he pushed open the door. He gave her a half smile that said he was sorry.

"I won't be long. I just need to know if you have anything made of iron." He said, standing in the doorway, ready to leave if they asked him to again. She thought about it.

"What are you looking for, bracelet? Neckless? Ring?"

"Anything, as long as it's not to bulky." Dean answered, taking a step inside. The woman sighed but came out from behind the counter and walked over to the corner of the small jewelry store.

"This is all we have." She said with her back to him, "my boss decided that she's not going to get anymore in stalk so if you want something you better get it now. It more then likely wont be here if you come back later." Dean moved over to where she was standing and looked over her shoulder. Out of everything he saw only one thing caught his eye. It looked like a feather and it was molded into a spiral motion. From what he knew about jewelry it was a bracelet. It looked like it would fit around his daughter's wrist without much difficulty and he decided that that was the one he wanted. He pointed it out to the woman. "It's hand forged, she said. She pulled it out of its case and handed it to him.

"I'll take this one." He said simply, knowing that he couldn't leave Violet alone in the car for very long. She fell asleep after they got dinner and he didn't want to wake her for a quick trip inside a store.

"You sure?"

"Yep, this is it." In the end it costed him about 50 bucks for the little thing but he thought it was worth it. He couldn't for the life of him even think about putting the iron handcuffs he had in the trunk on his daughter. He didn't even want to do this to her but he can't risk the other hunter finding out about her powers, especially when Dean didn't know everything about them.

When he got back to the motel Violet was awake and happy. Lately she hasn't been sleeping for very long. She would take about an hour or two nap and be perfectly fine for the whole day. It bugged Dean to no end. He hated the fact that she was almost always awake at night and nothing he could do would make her go back to bed. Then again sometimes that didn't work out for her. If she didn't eat much during the day then she would sleep longer. One thing that really confused him was the fact that if she stayed inside all day she would be exhausted. She would sleep for hours on end without so much as twitching but the second she stepped foot outside she would be just as bright eyed and bushy tailed as any other day.

"Daddy, can I watch Tv?" She asked when he shut and locked the door behind himself. He shook his head.

"I got something I want you to wear." He told her. Taking a seat at the same freaking table that every motel room in god damned America seemed to own. He set the bag her got from the store down on the fake wood. She moved to stand in front of him while he pulled it out of the bag.

"What is it?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. At that time he had it out in his hands and he held it up for her to see.

"It's a bracelet that will help make your hair stop growing so fast." He tried to explain to her.

"But I love my hair!" She said, taking a step back from him and gripped onto the dark red curls that fell down from her head.

"I know sweetie, we'll take it off after I finish this case alright…..Louis doesn't really like long hair so this way he wont be mean." He could tell she didn't like the explanation. He never told her that the things she did weren't normal. He actually did his best to make it look like she was normal, so just like he planed on doing with the sex talk he was going to wait for her to ask the questions, but not right now. "Can you just do this for Daddy please?" She frowned but nodded. She let go of her hair and moved closer to him. Holding out her wrist she waited for Dean to push the thing over her hand.

The second it made contact with her skin she started shrieking. She jumped away from her father and started clawing at the bracelet but she couldn't get it off. Dean quickly moved after her.

"I can't see!" At least that's what Dean thought he heard as he held onto her and pulled the thing off her wrist and threw it across the room. Violet clutched onto her father and continued to cry. Dean noticed that there were dripping red lines that followed where her nails dug into her skin trying to get the piece of jewelry off. She cried into his shoulder and she rocked her back and forth, trying his best to calm her down. He wasn't sure what happened or what exactly the iron canceled out but it didn't matter at the moment.

"I'm sorry baby…" He murmured into her hair, "I'm sorry, everything's all right."

 **Hey, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Dean held onto his daughter for what felt like the entire night but was only about fifteen minutes. He smoothed down her hair and let her cry. He didn't know what happened, iron isn't supposed to hurt witches, it's just supposed to cancel out their powers.

After a few seconds he carefully pushed her away so he could see her face. He ran his thumbs underneath her eyes and whipped the tears away and gave her a few minutes to calm down. She hiccuped a little bit and started to panic when Dean stood up.

"I'm just getting the first aid kit." he assured her. He grabbed it from his bag and sat back down on the bed next to her. He opened it up and grabbed a piece of gauze and the rubbing alcohol. He poured the liquid on the gauze and started cleaning up her wrist. Her hand was shaking and Dean had to hold it still. He was happy to see that they had stopped bleeding but they didn't look very nice. He wrapped them to keep them from getting infected.

"What happened?" He asked her in a gentle voice. Just as she was about to answer him the sound of knocking disrupted her. She jumped up, and he stood up.

"Manager!" A voice carried through the wood.

"Shit." Dean mumbled under his breath. He stood up and moved to the door. "Everything's okay." He told her and opened the door. Just like the voice said the person was dressed up in a manager type uniform.

"Is everything okay in here sir?" The man's name tag read Steve. He looked like a miserable middle aged man who would rather be anywhere but his eyes also held a tiny morsel of concern. Dean smiled and closed the door slightly so he couldn't see Violet sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, everything's great. My daughter was just having a nightmare." He assured. Steve looked over his shoulder and saw the little girl sitting quietly on the bed. Dean smiled at him tightly but Dean knew that it wasn't a very nice smile. Steve looked between Dean and his daughter a few times before biding the a good night. Though he would make sure to watch for the little girl in the morning to make sure she was alright.

Dean waited for a minuet before he went and sat back down next to Violet. She looked at him with a look that Dean didn't like directed to him. She held her hand tightly in her lap and blinked up at him.

"What happened?" He asked her, he brushed back a strand of her hair and did his best to keep a calm face.

"I couldn't see." She said accusingly. Dean sighed.

"What do you mean, you couldn't see?" He questioned. She frowned and looked at him.

"I couldn't see!"

"You couldn't see me?"

"No, Daddy! I couldn't _see!"_ She told him like he was supposed to know exactly what she was talking about. He sighed again and got up to grab the bracelet he threw across the room while everything was happening. The second he picked it up she jumped away from him and started crying again. "No! I'll be good!"

"Violet come here." He said tiredly. She came over to him, tears streaming down her face. He sat back down on the bed and once she was close enough he pulled her into his lap. He set the bracelet on the bed and pressed her against him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised. "What did you mean when you said you couldn't see? You couldn't see me?"

"No Daddy, I could only see you." She explained.

"You couldn't see the rest of the room?" His eyebrow furrowed.

"I could only see that." Now his mind was officially boggled. What else was there to see? He couldn't think of anything so he asked her. "You can't see them?" She asked, this time she was the one confused. This is the time that Dean was starting to regret not explaining to her that her abilities weren't normal.

"No baby, I can't seem them." He said. She tilted her head to the side, forgetting about the fact that she had been upset just moments before. Dean couldn't for the life of him imagine what she might be seeing and he had a strong feeling that she probably couldn't explain it any better then she already tried.

"Daddy I don't want to wear it!" She said as her bad held up the pair of jeans and a T-shirt that he bought her. She crossed her over her chest and Dean already knew this was going to be a fight. He sighed deeply.

"Violet, just wear them. You are going to be late for school and I haven't had a chance to go and do laundry and this is all you have at the moment." He explained.

"But they're constricting!"

"Who the hell taught you that word?" He said, aggravation flowing out of his flared nose like a breath of warm air. She was starting to get a little to smart for Dean's liking. Violet shrugged, not remembering where the word came from. Dean huffed and tossed the clothes on the bed. He knew that if he had ever tried to pull this shit with his father that it would not fly. But at the same time the thought of treating her like his father did him sometime made him feel really shitty. "Then what are you going to wear?"

"I want to wear my purple dress!" She said.

"Fine, wear it." We walked over to her bag and grabbed the fabric. He checked it over for stains before tossing it to her where she sat on the bed. She happily moved into the bathroom to change and he shook his head. He took that time to get ready himself. He already told Louis that he would meet him at the corner's office after he got her all settled into school. When she got out of the bathroom he helped her get her shoes on and they were off.

Dean took her to the elementary school and walked her inside and started jumping though the hoops. It took him about half an hour of sighing papers and them going over her file, he proved that she was up to date on her shots and what not. After he did everything they sent her off the class and Dean when off to 'work'.

He spent the next couple of hours looking over the bodies and digging through the local folk lore. Him and Louis made an okay team. Dean didn't like having to talk about everything him and his family had been up to for the last six or so years. Louis was a lot chattier then the other hunters Dean has met. He didn't know how his father got along with him but Dean put up with him. But he was more then ready to get away when he got a phone call from Violet's school telling him that she had gotten into a fight.

When he got there he saw his daughter sitting inside the Principal's office next to what looked to be a fifth grader. He had a bruise rapidly forming on his left eye and Dean let out a low whistle when his eyes landed on it. Violet was slouched down in her chair with a face that made Dean want to laugh. She didn't look to be injured, if anything she looked better then she did when he dropped her off.

The boy's parents were standing off to the side of the room. His mother was bent down tending to her son while the father was giving Dean a not so nice look. Dean raised his eyebrows at the other father and moved to rest a hand on Violet's shoulder. The Principal hadn't come into the room just yet and Dean wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. The only times Dean has ever been in this situation he had been the kid.

"Sorry for the wait." A middle aged man walked into the room and sat down at his desk. Dean nodded to him in greeting. He looked over the two children sitting in the chairs and shook his head. "I'm sure you know why you've been bought in here." He directed the statements to the kids, looking back and forth towards the two kids. Violet huffed and Dean squeezed her shoulder in warning. He didn't want to get to angry with her until he knew exactly what happened. Dealing with her when she's in trouble is not something Dean ever likes going though. She turns in to a little vindictive elf that does everything in her power to make your life harder. But she only does that when she believes that what she was doing was the right thing. He hasn't really had to deal with it to often, the only time he can think of was right after Sam left. She had told John off, thinking that he was the reason that Sam left and John dealt with the six year old. Anyway, she started ignoring him and moving his things around and hiding them in different places in their various motel rooms. Whenever to tried to talk to her she would get up and move as far away from him as possible and plug her fingers in her ears.

"Violet, why don't you tell us why you punched this young man." He folded his hands over the desk. "Not a very good first day wouldn't you think?" Violet gave the older man a look and Dean grunted to her in warning. She didn't show that she heard him but she straightened up a little.

"He tried to look up my dress." Violet crossed her arms tighter around her chest, "I didn't want him to so I hit him so he couldn't see." Dean's jaw tightened and released his hand around her shoulder.

"Why didn't you go and tell a teacher?"

"My hand was closer." Even the other father laughed but covered it up with a cough with his wife gave him a dirty look. She said it like it was the simplest conclusion she could think of. Dean threw his head back and laughed. There is no way he could ever deny this kid.

"My son would never do anything like that." His mother said, standing back up and pointing a finger at the principal. "I want this…" she gave Violet a look up disgust and Dean felt his mood drop again, "….child suspended, or expelled." Violet looked up at her father. The principal hushed the mother and turned to Dean.

"We do not tolerate any kind of violence, I understand this is your daughter's first day and that she might be a little….stressed out with the change so this will be her only warning." The mother made a sound of protest and her husband pulled her back

"So, he can try and take a peek under my daughter's dress but when she defends herself she gets a 'warning'? Where the hell is his warning?" Dean questioned.

"Sir, please refrain from cussing. And I think that he's learned his lesson." He gestured to the kid's eye. "Just please explain to her the violence is not the answer and she can come back tomorrow and hopefully make it though the whole day without any issues." He dismissed them and Dean happily took the out and signed her out before leaving the building completely. He had almost made it to his car before the other kid's mother caught up to him.

"Hey!" Dean stopped and turned around. Violet's hand was wrapped inside his. "Listen here, I know you're new around here but you need to understand something. If she ever-"

"No you listen here, I'm teaching my daughter how to handle problems on her own. Your son was doing something that he wasn't supposed to be doing and my daughter defended herself. If you okay with your son turning going all 'peeping Tom' on other little girls that's your business but my daughter will not be on the receiving end." Dean said in a hard tone. "Not to mention your kids got a good five years on mine, if he can't take a punch from a little girl then you've got bigger problems on your hands then my daughter. Now, I'm taking my daughter out for some ice cream if you'll excuse me."

 **Violet is me. She just is. "my hand was closer!" I just love her!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy." Violet held onto his hand and let him pull her along. He was supposed to meet Louis at the lake/river thing and he wasn't sure what to do with Violet so he just decided to bring her along. He never liked leaving her alone for very long. He was always afraid that she would burn the place down again. They weren't sure if she was the one that set the fire to the motel but he had a pretty good feeling she did.

"I see you brought the kid." Dean could hear the disapproval in the older hunter's voice.

"I'm not leaving her alone." Dean answered doing his best to convey that it wasn't up for discussion with his voice.

"She'd be safer in a motel."

"Raise your own damn kids."

"Don't got 'em."

"Then keep your mouth closed." Louis raised his eyebrows in slight surprise bit left it alone. He wasn't expecting that kind of response but knew to pick his battles when it comes to the Winchesters.

Violet was looking around with wide curious eyes. He had never taken her out to look for monsters with him before. She was kind of excited and wanted to prove herself but wasn't sure how.

Dean gripped onto her hand and wasn't planing on letting go anytime soon. So far all the kids that have downed have been around her age and the last thing he needed was his daughter getting hurt.

They ended up having to hike a little ways out there to get the the water where the people died. Dean just picked Violet up. He didn't notice the change in the plants until he was about fifty feet in. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. Louis continued on forward, not noticing the fact that the other hunter had stopped moving.

The trees seemed to me moving toward him. They darked until they were a rich forest green and vines reaches out to him. He glanced down at his daughter and he saw a smile on her that could rival the Cheshire cat's. She lifted her hand to connect with the closest vine and Dean was shocked to see a flower begin to bloom around her fingers.

He quickly looked up to make sure that Louis hadn't seen anything and was thankful to find him still walking. He looked back to his daughter and started walking again. Quicker this time, not giving the plants enough time to catch up with them.

When they got where they needed to be Dean was glad to see it was a little ways away from the tree line. He set her on the ground and crouched down. "No powers." He told her firmly in a whisper. She tilted her head to the side.

"But I don't know how to make it stop." She said matching his tone. She didn't understand why they were talking like this. Why couldn't the other man know? Maybe he didn't have any and Daddy didn't want him to feel bad.

"Okay. Then stay here and try not to make it noticeable."

"Why Daddy?" He took a few seconds to respond. He didn't want to scare her with the thought of things getting ugly with Louis but at the same time he didn't want her to think it was a game. Because if it did come down to his daughters safety over Louis life he'd pull the trigger in a heart beat.

"Because...hunters sometimes don't like it when people have powers." He said slowly. Glancing over his shoulder to see Louis watching them.

"You're a hunter." Confusion laced her words. Dean sighed and lowered lowers his voice even more.

"Yes but I'm but not hunters one magic or witches like you. I know its not your fault and that it's not fare but the only way around it is to make sure they don't find out." He said sadly. Violet didn't look happy to hear his words. If anything it made her really upset. Why did her abilities make her any different? Why did that make her bad?

Dean had to get up and start acting like everything was fine. He reminded Violet to not use her powers or at least try not to and stood back up. He told her to stay where she was and moved back over to the other hunter.

"She scared?" He questioned. Dean looked at him for a second, waiting for any sign that the older man had heard the conversation between him and the six year old. He couldn't find any.

"I was just telling her not to move from that spot over there." He motioned his head in her direction. Louis nodded and then got straight to business.

Dean and Louis ended up having to move a little far down and again Dean told Violet to stay where she was and that if anything happened for her to scream. She nodded her head. Dean wasn't happy to see that the grass around her had gotten taller and a few flowers had started growing but he didn't say anything. If the other hunter noticed anything he didn't say it out loud. If he didn't notice it then Dean respect for his hunting capabilities was slowly starting to diminish.

There wasn't anything in this river as far as Dean was concerned. He trudged back to where he left his daughter only to find a empty field. He looked around and felt highest tighten as his eyes came up empty.

"Violet?" Louis was coming up behind him and he could see Dean's panic.

"You should have left her in the motel."

"Shut up." Dean began walking to the spot he left her like it would some how tell him where she went. He did a full 360 hoping to catch a glimpse of his daughter but today was not his lucky day.

"You go back the way we came in and I'll check back over where we just were." Dean wasn't paying enough attention to the other hunter so he just nodded without thinking. He started moving into the underbrush, looking for any sign of the six year old.

 **I know that was a shorter chapter and I am sorry. But I wanted to save everything else for the next chapter! Thanks for reading. Please review and what do you think happened to Violet? Tell me, what do you think about her mother? I didn't go into a lot of detail about her and I would like to know what you're thinking. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Violet could see them. Not with her eyes but with her mind. They burned like the strongest of candles at the edge of her mind's eye and she had to know what they were. They didn't feel like anything she's seen before and she wanted to know what they looked like. So she went to them.

She moved through the trees like she lived in them. Plants seemed to both grow and part her path. The flames in her mind never moved. She wasn't thinking about her father as she went to them. Him and his words of her staying put were the last thing on her mind as she explored.

Finally she found them. Three wolves. They were all sitting together underneath a tree that sat in the middle of four others. They were pressed tightly against on another in the small clearing. They didn't feel like real wolves, at least not the ones she saw at the zoo with her father. Something about these were different.

The two largest ones looked like they had been pulled out of the dark side of the moon and the other one looked a bit like caramel. They were looking at her with the same confusion she showed them. Violet tilted her head to the side as she observed them and tried to understand what made them different. She took a step closer to them. The one sitting in the middle, one of the dark ones, started trying to stand up. The other big on growled at him and Violet took a small step back. She looked at them though her mind again to see if something in them had changed but they looked the same.

She wasn't scared, they had just caught her by surprise. She started closing the distance between her and the animals and when there wasn't any she lifted her hand to the middle on. The way he was looking at her made her think that he was the nicest. He licked her hand and giggled.

"Gross." She said wiping her hands down the front of her dress. The wolf pushed his head into her chest and whined. She scratched behind his ears and he leaned into her touch.

"Viole- holy shit!" She quickly turned around and saw her father. He was peeking his head through the trees and was looking at the dogs with wide eyes. The wolf's who's fur she had her hand wrapped in fully stood up. It came up to just above her head and he growled at the older man. The other dark wolf that was sitting to her left growled at the other wolf and knocked him away from Violet. "Violet, come here." Dean told her sternly, holding his hand out for her. She tilted her head st her father, not understanding the urgency in his voice. They're nice.

"Daddy, look how fluffy they are!" She exclaimed, doing a half bounce. She reached out for the one she had been petting before hand. He licked at her hand again and the other wolf growled at him again. The one she was petting reluctantly moved away from her hand and the caramel one stood up and gently pushed her in the direction of Dean who had no idea what the hell was going on.

"Violet." He repeated, pushing his hand out to her as if to tell her to hurry up. Knowing by the sound of his voice she should listen to him before she got in trouble she began to move away from them. The one that licked her made a whining sound and she looked back at him only for Dean to call out to her again.

Once Dean could reach her, he scooped her up into his arms and quickly left them. He wasn't stupid and knew that something was different about them but that didn't mean he didn't want to get her as far away from them as possible. He called the other hunter and let him know that he found Violet. He also mentioned that he was going to give his father a call about coming and picking her up. Her powers only seemed to be getting stronger while he worked there and if things like this were going to keep happening he needed her as far away from other hunters as he could get her.

"What do you mean wolves?" John's voice carried though the plastic phone and Dean sighed. He repeated everything that happened while they were out in the woods. Making sure to include the plant thing.

"I don't know…it's almost like….I don't know how to describe what she's doing. I just don't understand. But whatever is happening it starting to get harder and harder to hide. Her hair is only growing faster, if there's a plant around her then it's going to get bigger. What am I going to do if she goes out to play on the playground at school and the trees start getting new freaking branches." Dean glanced back to the motel door knowing that Violet was waiting inside for him.

"What were you saying about the iron?" John ignored the other things he was saying.

"She said she couldn't see." Dean leaned back against the Impala with the phone pressed tightly to his ear.

"Couldn't see?"

"Yeah, but she could still see me, I don't know what she was seeing but when I brought her back to the motel after she found the dogs she said that she didn't recognize them and wanted to see what they looked like." Dean quoted his daughter. "Dad, I don't know how I'm going to….I don't know how to raise a magical kid. Hell I don't even know how to raise a normal kid."

"Dean, we're just going to have to keep taking swings in the dark till we figure it out. It's not like she understands any of this either."

"That's the problem. I'm afraid that she's going to accidentally hurt herself or someone else because she doesn't understand how to use them. If those wolves had attacked her then there wouldn't have been anything I could do to save her. If she keeps running off to look at the things she see- senses then she might come across something that isn't going to lick her hand."

"Was she anywhere near them when she saw them?" It took Dean a second to understand his question.

"No, they were a good thousand feet from where I left her. She said they felt different then the one's she saw at the zoo."

"So she can see things that aren't in her line of vision." Dean sighed and shrugged.

"I guess. Something like that."

"Okay, so here's what we do. I'm about five hours out. I'll come get her and take her somewhere I can test her powers out while you finish up there, see what she can do. Then you can come meet us where ever I end up taking her."

"What about school?"

"I guess we're going to have to home-school her."

"How the hell are we going to home school her?"

"We'll figure it out. You're right about needing to keep her away from other people for extended amounts of time. That is until we can teach her how to control her powers enough not to risk exposing herself." Dean nodded into the phone.

"Okay, five hours you said?"

"Yeah, make sure she's ready when I get there."

 **I kind of feel bad for Dean and Violet is just all like "what? I'm having fun." Anyway what do you think about the wolves and do you think they are important or just to help dean and John understand her abilities a little more? How do you think this whole seeing power works and what about her plant ability? Let me know in the review section and the more guesses I get the faster I will get the next chapter up...happy President's Day by the way.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Grandpa?" Violet questioned. She was sitting next to him in his truck as he drove down the highway. He took his eyes off the road for a second and raised his eyebrows. "Is daddy angry at me?" John shook his head.

"No." John thought about whether or not to explain to her about hunters and what they think about people with powers. He knew that it would probably be better coming from his son but it didn't seem like he was going to start barking up that tree anytime soon. "He's just trying to make sure that you stay safe." Violet looked at her grandfather and frowned. Her father had never called her grandfather before to come and get her.

"But why? Is it because I went to see the wolves?"

"Violet. Not everybody can do what you do." He said, deciding that she needed to understand that she's not normal and that she can't just keep using her powers like this. "Not everyone has powers like you do." He said. He did his bast not to sound to hard while he spoke to her.

"Why?"

"Because….you're special." He said carefully, knowing that this conversation could go one of two ways. "….and there are some people out there who don't like it when people are born special." He told her slowly. "So your father and I are going to try and help you control them so we don't have to worry about them….coming and talking to us." Violet looked at John, still confused. She bit onto her lip and crossed her arms across her chest. She started swinging her feet and John almost told her to stop but then decided against it.

He pulled off the next exit leading him into Lawrence Kansas. Violet watched out the window in curiosity. John hadn't told her where they were going and she was itching to know. He stopped at the next store and got her her usual snacks to keep her busy until he got where they needed to know.

"Where are we going?" She asked, half of her face covered in melting ice-cream. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her and reached into his glove compartment to grab the napkins he kept inside. He handed them to her and she awkwardly wiped at the mess. It didn't really do anything other then push the liquid onto her dress, blue this time, and make her hands even more sticky. He shook his head but didn't bother trying to clean her up as she reached for the drink that he and her were sharing. Some of it also dripped onto the dress and onto his seat.

"We're going to see one of my old friends." He answered pulling off the main road down a side street that would lead him to the house he was looking for. When he pulled into the drive way he climbed out of the truck and made his way to the side with his granddaughter. He opened the door and she lifted her arms for him to pick her up. His eyes widened at the sight of just how messy her face was. He lifted her into his arms, not really caring that the sticky slim also known as a mixture between soda and Ice-cream was quickly being transferred onto him. He wasn't even halfway up the porch when it opened.

"John Winchester." The woman looked to the man who was making his way up the wooden steps.

"Missouri." He greeted.

"Why, I haven't heard from you in almost twenty years." She stepped back so he could move inside. "And what is this little bundle of power you've brought to me?" Violet waved at her with a bright smile.

"I'm Violet, like the flower." Missouri raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"I see Dean's been busy." Missouri looked to John, "with a witch non the less." John grunted, setting the six year old down on the ground.

"I need your help."

"Well the girl is brimming over the top with energy." Missouri said, sitting down in her chair across from John. She leaned forward and handed him a cup of coffee. John gladly took the cup of coffee and gave her his normal emotionless mask.

"Energy?"

"Yeah," she exclaimed, "she's soaking it up like a sponge." She looked into the kitchen and saw the little girl coloring on the table.

"Soaking it up?"

"Do you not speak English? All the energy moving though the air, some of it comes from the sun, some of it is coming off you and me. It's moving to her like a flock of geese during migration season." She she said, folding her hands into her lap and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm just trying to understand her abilities and how we can control them." He said calmly, knowing that Missouri wasn't one to deal with a disrespectful tone. He also looked to his granddaughter. She was propped up on her knees and leaning over the table as she colored. "Dean was saying that she can see things. Things that are farther away then she should be able to see." He looked back to the.

"Sounds about right." She clasped her hands and dropped them onto her lap. "She's got a radar thing going off in that little head of hers." John's surprise betrayed him his eyebrows shot through the roof of his hairline.

"Radar?"

"I'm having a hard time getting through her mind but that's about what it looks like. Anything living within a thousand feet is clear as a bell in her mind."

"So she can see things? Can she tell them apart from other things-" He was cut off by the little girl running into the room with the picture in her hand. She crawled into John's lap and shoved it in his face.

"Look!" John took it from her hands and looked it over for a second. It was a dog that she had colored purple. John smiled at her patted her head.

"It's very….pretty." He assured her, she gave him the biggest smile she could and turned around on his lap so she could face Missouri. She tilted her head to the side and it looked like she was trying to understand the older woman.

"You look different." Violet said. "Like the wolves." She explained. John looked at her in question and the glanced to Missouri as if she would understand.

"That's because I am different. And so are you."

"Grandpa said I was special." She looked up at John waiting for him to confirm his earlier statement.

"Violet, what do you mean she feels different?" Missouri scoffed at John's question.

"Did you not just hear me explain to you that she see's things that aren't in front of her? She can see auras. Not like you would understand them. She can see our energies and those around us." Violet looked between the two adults. Her grandfather never let anyone talk to him like that.

"What's an aura?" Violet asked. Missouri turned her attention back to the six year old.

"It's those little dots you see floating around in your mind." She leaned forward is if to get closer to the child. "How long have you been able to see them sweetie?" Violet thought about it and then shrugged, not remembering a time when she hasn't been able to see them. John looked own at the little girl and thought over the news. He was starting to berate himself for not bringing her here sooner and learning more about her powers.

"Why are you different?"

"I'm a psychic."

"What am I?"

"You are a Witch."

 **So I thought the last chapter was a little too short so here is another one. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. I love hearing from you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Grandpa, where are we going?" John looked down at the little girl as she shoved the cookies Missouri gave her in her mouth.

"To go see a few more of my friends." They spent about two days at Missouri's, learning about the things that went on in the six year old's head. It was on the second day that he got a phone call from Pastor Jim that sounded more then urgent. Unlike the other hunters that he had cut contact with he decided that Pastor Jim was to good of a friend to lose and he didn't think that he would hurt Violet. He was one of the hunters that didn't just shoot first and ask questions later. He would have left Violet with Missouri but all her could think about was the last time he had left her alone and how terrible things got between him and Dean.

"Are they like Ms. Missouri?"

"No."

"Do they like special people?" John took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. He didn't know whether or not telling her about other hunters not liking people like her was a good idea. Then he reminded himself that not everything out there is good and that its better that she leans now while she still young and they can protect her.

"I think you'll be fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. He had tried treating her like he had his sons but she didn't react like they had. Dean reacted the way John intended, doing as told. Sam was a little more defiant but at least he acted like he understood and just chose to disobey.

Violet on the other hand just didn't respond. If she didn't think you were being nice to her then she had nothing to say to you. She is literally the definition of 'if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' So after a year of trying to treat her like a warrior and not getting anywhere he just decided to let her be her. He knew the Dean thought it was weird at first, commenting several times on his lack of pressure on her.

It was a few seconds later that his phone started ringing and he saw Dean's name pop up on the caller ID. He flipped it open and pressed it to his ear. "Yeah?"

"I'm finished." Dean said shortly, his voice sounded gruff and John could tell that it hadn't been an easy ending, he ignored his tone of voice though and just got down to business.

"I'm on my way to meet Pastor Jim." John could hear the sound of his son coughing up whatever it was he was drinking and John waited for him to be finished.

"I- I thought we just agreed that we're going to try our best to keep her away from other hunters!" He exclaimed, "and they you decide to directly take her to one!" Dean's voice was starting to get angry and he let him get it out before he cut him off.

"He needs my help. It sounded urgent." John didn't explain it any better then that and just let Dean vent.

"No, drop her off with me before you go."

"I'm already passing state lines. Don't have time."

"Fine, I'll meet you there." He could hear Dean moving around and getting his things together.

"Dean, Jim's not going to hurt her if he even finds out. As long as she doesn't do anything supernatural she will be fine."

"You don't know that." Dean was beyond angry as he threw his clothes into his bag. He packed up the rest of the weapons into the other bag and quickly moved them into the back of the Impala. He went back into the room and got the rest of his crap, he gave the room one last once over and left it at that. He didn't even bother checking out.

"She's going to be fine."

"Is that Daddy?" Violet asked, reaching for the phone and pressed herself against the seat-belt trying to get to it. John didn't answer her.

"Dad, I don't want her around any other hunters. I don't care if their not going to hurt her, I don't care if they're a god damned witch in their free time. If they kill monster for any reason what-so-ever then I don't want my daughter around them." Dean's voice was deathly quiet. John sighed.

"Fine, what do you want me to do then? I can't turn around and come back to you. I'll keep her with me and make sure that Jim doesn't sniff the magic out of her and you can meet me there and we can hand her off." Dean scoffed.

"So, is this whole passing her around thing going to become the new norm?"

"Dean, you want to keep her safe then we are going to have to do things like this until she knows how to control her powers. I don't even think that's the problem. We just need to teach her when and where she shouldn't be using them." John explained, "she knows how to use them, she's made that very clear." Violet made a sound of protest as she reached for the phone again.

"I want to talk to Daddy!"

"Wait a second Violet."

"Put her on the phone." Dean sounded tired as he said it but at the same time John could tell that her being away from him for two days was taking its toll. John could understand that, not the he would ever admit it. When he used to drop the boys off at whatever place it was at the time he would feel bad. He never wanted to leave them but sometimes it was safer for them to be away from him.

Dean was different then John in that way. He never left Violet anywhere other then school and this one time with him. After the fire wherever she was he was near by. Violet loved it, granted she never knew anything different, she was most defiantly a Daddy's girl. So at first she was a little excited to spend some time with her grandfather without Dean but that feeling quickly left her. John didn't play with her like he father did. Sure, he gave her all the snacks she wanted and the listened to whatever she wanted but it seemed like he was angry all the time.

"Daddy!" She yelled into the phone once John handed it to her. John could hear his son speaking to her and she listened to what he was saying like it was the most amazing thing ever. "Yes Daddy, I wont do use them….I promise." She bobbed her head in finality. "Are you coming to get me?" Her eyes lit up when she answered and she shoved yet another cookie in her mouth. John couldn't see into the bag and he was starting to wonder how many cookies Missouri had given to her. "Love you!" She closed the phone and handed it back to John. He opened it back to to look at the time and noticed that it was now at 100%. His eyebrows rose at the sight and he glanced at his granddaughter who was now more occupied with her snacks.

"Did you charge my phone?" He asked her straight out. She looked at him and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind." He shook his head and went back to paying attention to the road.

"Violet, don't use your powers." He said as he climbed out of the car. She waited for him to come and open her door for her and John was really starting to wonder how she ended up the way she has. Dean's been spoiling her. He carried her out of the car and when he went to set her down she gripped harder onto his neck.

"Why are we here?" She asked quietly, burying her head into his neck. He didn't fight her on it, he didn't even try and set her down. He made sure that he was armed before he started making his way to the front door of the roadhouse. Jim had called him again to tell him that he had moved slightly and that he was now in Nebraska. John knew taking her there is was really bad idea but he needed to be there and leaving her alone anywhere out of his sight was just as bad, if not worse.

He pushed the door open and was greeted with the harsh smell of alcohol and the loudness of poker mixed with pool. Violet peeked out of from his shoulder and once she saw all the people she seemed more interested in all the new faces. She went to try and get down but John didn't let her, not wanting her to have the chance to wander off.

Violet could feel the change in energy when they call caught fight of her grandfather. She lifted her head from his next and looked around. They were all watching her and him move into the room, he didn't stop or make any more to greet the people until he got to the bar where a woman was wiping down the counter.

"John?" She questioned, taking in the little girl.

"Pastor Jim called me and said he was here." He said shortly. Violet tried to get down again and John set her down on one of the bar stools. He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving around too much.

"…he's in the back." She answered slowly, Violet could tell that the women didn't really like her grandfather and Violet didn't understand why. She knew that her grandfather could be really mean sometimes but he's nice once you get to know him. John went to pick her up again but she stopped him, "it's pretty bad, I don't think you should take her in the back." She held her hand up and looked at the little girl in question.

"Grandpa, is she one of your friends?" She whisper/yelled to John. The women looked scoffed at the little girl as she watched John, waiting for an answer.

"Grandpa huh?" She asked, shifting her weight onto her left foot, her hip facing out. John gave her a look and answered his granddaughter.

"Yes." He said to both of them. "What happened to him?"

"Go see for yourself, I'll watch the girl." She nodded her head back behind the bar and John looked to Violet and then back to the door she was motioning towards. He looked torn and peered around to see the other hunters that were taking up the rest of the tables. Violet followed after his lead and when she saw the people watching her and John she waved with a very bright smile on her face. John shook his head and pressed her hand down. He didn't see anyone in this bar that

"Be good." He told her sternly and then walked around the bar and disappeared through the door. Violet turned back to the woman who was watching her with an amused expression.

"What's your name?" Violet questioned.

"Ellen. How 'bout yours?"

"Violet, like the flower!"

"You're daddy named you after a flower?" Ellen couldn't see any of the Winchesters naming their kids after a flower. Maybe Sam but Ellen didn't think he was old enough to have a little girl this age. Granted she hadn't see either of the boys since they were about Violet's age.

"Uncle Sammy said I was named after a flower but Daddy thought it was a color." Violet explained and Ellen's suspicion was confirmed about her father. One of the patrons came up to where Violet and Ellen were talking and asked for another drink. Ellen went to grab him one and Violet looked him over. She smiled with she saw a picture of a rose on his arm.

"Did you draw that?" She asked. The man looked down on her but she didn't let his size bother her. He wasn't sure what she was talking about until she pointed at the tattoo.

"No." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Then who did? Its really pretty." She was waiting for him to continue when Ellen came and set the drink down in front of him.

"I got it done at a shop."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted it and I knew they could do what I wanted." Ellen wasn't surprised to see this particular hunter was humoring the little girl.

"Why did you want it?" Before he could answer John came back into the room. He took one look at his granddaughter conversing with the other man and hurried over to them. He pressed a hand to her shoulder and she glanced up at him.

"John, I wasn't aware that you had another one."

"She's my granddaughter." He said shortly. "Violet, I think your father is almost here." She went from happy to beaming. She even started to bounce a little. "We're going to meet him." He picked her up off the stool and let her climb onto his back. "I'll be back." He nodded to Ellen and carried Violet outside, hurrying to the point where he told his Son he would be.

"Now where are we going?"

"To meet your father, now this visit is going to be out little secret okay?" He asked, "What's a secret again?"

"Things we don't tell Daddy!" Not even John could keep himself from smiling at her excited reaction. He wasn't sure where she had learned that but the first time he heard it he burst out laughing.

"That's right."

 **God John, why ya got to keep taking her places where she doesn't need to be? Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy, I don't want to do this." Violet set the pen down on the table and gave her father a look. Dean sighed, not enjoying this either. He had a hard enough time understanding things when they had been taught to him by teachers, he couldn't even fathom how hard it must be for her to understand it coming out of his mouth.

"Violet, just a few more problems and we can calls it quits." He ran a hand through his hair and moved closer to the table. Violet huffed but looked down at what he was trying to show her. It wasn't that she didn't understand it, it was that it was boring and she would much rather be outside. He's kept her locked up in here for almost 24 hours and she felt more then sluggish.

She knew that he needed sun and she needed it soon. She would have been fine if she had slept but it was weird for her to sleep longer then two, maybe three hours in a row. Any time longer then that she would wake up every ten minutes or so. She let him talk her though it again and she did them on her own and he let her off the hook.

He stood up from the table mumbling something about getting himself a beer and she put everything away. Dean had took his father serious when it came to the homeschooling so for the last four years he's not only been a hunter but also a teacher. Though the only thing that he really knew how to teach were how to shoot a gun and fight. He made sure that she was learning plenty of that as well and he's very proud to say that she got a hell of a right hook for a ten year old.

While he was getting himself that beer, he checked his phone for a message from his father who had yet to contact him for two weeks. He was starting to get a little worried, he had tried calling him but it always went straight to voicemail. Violet made a sound to get her father's attention and he turned around.

"Can we go do something please?" He looked her over and could see the tiredness in her eyes and he reached for his car keys. He still didn't understand how her powers really worked and new things seemed to be popping up every other week. She climbed into the Impala and Dean pulled out of the parking lot. He normally took her to a park so she could run around or swing, or somewhere she could just sit and soak up the sunlight. "Have you heard anything from Grandpa?" Dean gave her a quick side glace and waited a second before he answered her.

"No, but I'm sure he's fine." He said reassuringly. She licked her lips and turned to look out the window. She closed her eyes and let the energy from the sun into her. The light began chasing away all the slow and sluggish thoughts and feelings from her body.

He pulled into the parking lot of a park he had seen coming into town and she was quick to jump out and made her way to the swings. She tucked her dress underneath her legs and slowly pushed off the ground. Dean could already see a difference in her as she moved. He had tried opening windows for her and letting the energy move though the glass but it always seemed to louse some on the way though.

He got out and followed her, sitting on the closes bench to where she was. He had successfully kept her away from other hunters and she had even started helping him with hunts. He really didn't like it at first, in fact he refused her help a few times but she didn't let that slid. She was pretty good a research considering her age and he was beginning to wonder if her comprehension level was a little too far above her age range. He liked that she was smart but he found it difficult to keep up with her evolving vocabulary as well as he ability to fly though a book the size of his head. She didn't talk or act like a ten year old, that was for sure. It was times like these that he really wished his brother had stayed rather then left for school. He would be so much better at the homeschooling thing and she could really learn to her full potential.

They ended up hanging out there for about another hour before Dean decided it was time to head back. She didn't argue with him as they moved back to the car and it wasn't till they got back that Dean realized that he had forgotten his phone in the car. He flipped it open was more then surprised to see a voicemail from his father. He was quick to listen to it and that only made his heart drop in his chest. Violet could see the change in her father and her own fear started to surface.

"Where are we going?" She asked as Dean pulled off on the exit Palo Alto.

"We are going to visit Uncle Sammy." Dean said and looked over to gauge her reaction, he was pleased to see her face begin to beam at the information. After he first left she used to ask about him all the time until John go so fed up with it that he yelled at her. Dean and him had a pretty big argument after that and that was the real reason that he started hunting alone. They made up, if you could call it that but Dean decided that Violet could hang out with him for a few days at a time, like when he ran into Louis but that was about it.

Violet had a right to want to know what he Uncle was doing and where he was. Dean of course was still angry at him for taking off and abandoning them but his daughter didn't need to get caught in the middle of that. So about a year after he left Dean let her call him. He didn't speak to his brother himself but she was more then happy to take up his time.

Sam would send her birthday and Christmas presents and sometime just a few things here and there. The only time him and Dean would talk was when he answered the phone and Sam would ask for Violet. Dean never told John about him letting Sam talk to Violet, not knowing if it would set him off or not. He felt a little guilty about it at first but decided that Violet is his daughter, not John's and if he wanted to let her have a relationship with her uncle it was his own damn choice.

Over the last four years he had really started to become more independent when it comes to his father. Not on things that evolved hunting, he was still the boss when it came to that, but with Violet. Right before her seventh birthday John had wanted to get her her own gun and start teaching her how to use it. Dean was on board for that but he knew that was only the beginning. First it would start as teaching her how to use a gun, then it would evolve into the training session that would rival those at Marine camp. Dean knew first hand how those sucked the life out of people and that was the last thing he wanted to put his daughter through.

So, Dean said no. That he would teach what she needed to know when he was good well and ready. That sparked another fight. John argued that she needed to learn so she could start hunting at the same time Dean and Sam did and Dean said that he wasn't going to let that happen. Letting her do research and maybe letting her walk around a house that was haunted to see if she could sense something was one thing but taking her out when he was planing on killing the monster was on a whole different level.

"Does he know we're coming?" She questioned, pulling Dean from his thoughts.

"Nope, it's a surprise." He gave her a smile and she returned it. He didn't tell her about the fact that he didn't know where John was or that he was only going to see Sam because he needed help. Looking for John on his own could be dangerous and he didn't want Violet to only be depending on him. Not to mention if something happened Dean, Sam could get Violet to safety and he wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Are we almost there?"

"A few more minuets. He managed to get the apartment number from calling the front desk, claiming to want to send a surprise gift for Christmas though the mail. It took a little convincing a but he got it out of them. He pulled outside the building and looked at him daughter.

"Can I come in too?" She questioned and Dean thought about breaking in with her. He knew that he wasn't the best role modal for the little girl but letting her watch him brake in with her doesn't seem like it would be the best thing. Then again, it's just his brother's apartment. It not like it's some stranger's.

"Why not?" She unbuckled herself and climbed out while Dean got himself out, she ran around the front of the car and wrapped her hand around his. He was really not looking froward to the time when she refuses to hold his hand and turns into a moody teenager. He knows that its right around the corner.

They moved up the fire escape until they got the window to the apartment they were supposed to be in. Dean shimmied the window open and let Violet climb inside first before following after her. She was looking around with excitement, happy to see where her uncle has been hiding out and she couldn't wait to find him. Dean felt a little panic rise up in him as she ran out of the kitchen into another room.

"Violet!" He whispered harshly but she was gone. He heard a curse from the other room and he mimicked the voice. He began walking towards the sound and right before he made it inside the light flashed on. Violet had jumped on the sleeping Sasquatch, scaring the living hell out of both him and the blond woman that was sleeping next to him.

Dean peaked his head inside and couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sight. The blankets were tossed all over the place and Violet was sitting on Sam's chest who was looking at her in tired shock. Sam's face turned to Dean when he heard him laughing.

"Dean?" He questioned, "what the hell are you doing here?" Dean shrugged.

"Dean? Like your brother Dean?" The girl was standing next to the light switch and Dean finally noticed her. His eyebrows raised at the sight. She was breathing heavy, more then likely due to the fear from being woken up in the middle of the night by a ten year old that didn't even live with them.

 **Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I've gotten a lot of reviews about how Dean and Sam aren't close enough to one another and how they don't like John in this story. This is before the first season starts and I'm trying my best to keep it as close to how things would have gone had this happened in the show. From what the boys have said about their childhood and how Sam's relationship is portrayed with his father we know that all relationships were strained before and a little bit after Sam went off to school. Dean was always upset that Sam didn't listen to their father and in this story he tried taking Violet with him. I don't know if you've noticed but Dean is the definition of overprotective so it makes sense that he would respond no so nicely. If you have any more questions please leave them in the reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Dude, you can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to take off with you." Sam followed his brother wearing an incredulous face. Dean kindly ignored his protests and pushed though the gate to where he left the impala.

"I need your help." Dean said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why else would I show up here in the middle kf the night?"

"No, you don't need my help. You want it." Dean had already caught him up to speed with everything that was heppening to their father. He had yet to tell him about the real reason he wanted his help.

They had left Violet up in Sam's apartment with his girlfriend, leaving the brothers to talk alone. Dean didn't want his daughter to know that there was a chance that something had happened to her grandfather.

"Okay, fine. I want your help. But think about your niece. She really misses you and I think a little family bonding time is in order." Dean might have sounded like the most sarcastic man in the world while he said that but he knew that Violet would be ecstatic to have her uncle with them again.

"Then leave her with me while you look for him." Dena huffed and leaned against the trunk of the car.

"That's not an option. Her powers are too hard to hide." Sam's eyebrows shot up, surprised at how casually his brother mentioned her abilities. Before he left even mentioning the possibility of her even having powers sent Dean on a rampage.

"Her hair still growing?"

"Yep, its getting faster. Cutting it every moring has become my daily routine." He grunted. "Not to mention its really thick, its broken scissors." He gave his brother the most serious face he could muster. Sam laughted.

"Is that all?"

"No, she attracts plants like a magnet and when she gets upset the lights stop working." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't leave her with anyone and I can't, no i won't leave her in a motel room by herself and go get myself hurt or worse."

"So what? You're going to bring me along so I can babysit her while you go out and get yourself hurt or worse?"

"No, at least if I have you with me there's a bigger chance of me not getting killed." He said the last part while looking up at the window where he broke in with his daughter.

00000

"You're just taking off?" Jess asked her boyfriend as he got his things together. He looked up at her and gave her one of his best smiles.

"I'll be back before the interview." He promised. "Just have to help Dean find Dad. Shouldn't take more then a couple days." He closed up his bag and walked around the bed, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Violet poked her head into the room. Dean had told her to stay in the other room but she didnt listen. Sam smiled down at her and she took that as an invitation to come all the way inside.

Jess couldn't get over how beautiful the little girl was. Her dark hair made her eyes almost pop out of her face. She had softer features that you would expect with a child but at the same time it made her look a little older then ten, but that could also be due to the way she held herself and spoke.

"Almost ready." He assured her. She smiled and wrapped her hand his wrist. She peered up at Jess through thick lashes.

"Sorry for stealing him."

"Oh, he was yours first." Jess said to the child, and she was telling the truth. When she first met Sam, Violet was the first thing he told her about. He had been heartbroken when he mentioned that there was a chance that he was never going to be able to see her again after leaving for school. That was until he got a phone call several months later with her energetic voice in the other end.

Violet pulled on his arm to take him from the room. Jess laughed at her but didn't make him stay. Violet was very anxious to get back on the road with both her uncle and father. Dean was waiting for them in his car, he tried to keep his daughter down there with him but she decided that she would wait for her uncle with her uncle.

"She's gotten so big." Sam said to Dean after she passed out. He had been a little surprised after Dean told him his little she sleeps but apparently when she crashes she crashes hard. Dean glanced in the review mirror and smiled.

"Yeah she has." He chucked while he said it. Sam couldn't get over the fact that she grew at least a head since the last time he saw her. She was still pretty small for a ten year old and both of them wondered if she would stay on the shorter side of her peers.

"How's Dad with her?" Sam asked after a few more minutes of them not speaking. He had tored talking about the case but he and Dean only had so much information so he went with talking about her. He wasn't sure if there was anything that might set Dean off like before he left. He seemed to be far more at ease with her powers then he had been before and that made Sam happy. He had felt a little guilty that he wouldn't be able to take her out so she could play with them so he was glad Dean was more open and probably let her have some grew time for them to grow and develop.

"Pretty good. He wants me to really start training her." He said it sourly.

"You haven't been training her?" Sam was shocked. He had assumed that they would have started before he left but to hear that Dean was still putting it off after no doubt getting a direct order from their father made Sam's respect for his brother sky rocket.

"She's only ten, she doesn't need to be worring about monsters and making sure the knows how to kill them."

"Did you tell Dad that?"

"Yep."

"And...?" Sam was leaning forward and facing his brother at the same time.

"Wasn't pretty." He said shortly. Sam scoffed in amused shock. "Dude, why are you so surprised?"

"Because, you normally worship the man. If he says jump you ask how high."

"Violet is my daughter. Not his or anybody else's. I will decide with she needs to learn how to shoot a crossbow." He looked at his brother with a hard gaze, demanding him to challenge what he said.

"Don't get all angry. I think waiting is great. Gives her time to be a kid." Dean relaxed a little. It was obvious that he was used to having to defend his parenting choices like defending the border of an island from invaders. "How's her homeschooling going?" He decided to change the subjest. Dean's whole demeanor changed.

"She's so freaking smart." He started going on about everything she's done and how fast she can get it done. Happy to have someone around who appreciated just special the little girl was.

 **And here we have the next chapter! Let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy? Why happened to him?" Violet questioned as she read the missing person's sign. Dean looked at her through the rear-view mirror and frowned. Violet may be very smart but Dean has done his best to keep her away from the subject of death. She knew what it was, but Dean didn't like her thinking about it. His father didn't understand, she was going to have to deal with it one day and he felt that it would be easier on her if Dean gave her the talk about how dangerous hunting can be.

"He's missing." Dean told her simply. He knew that the kid was dead but Violet didn't need to. Why make her upset when it could be avoided. Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew that her father looked for missing people and that he almost always found them but something about the way he said it made her think that they wouldn't be looking for this kid.

"Violet? Would you like some Ice-cream?" Sam turned around in his seat so he could look at her. Any and all confusion left her and Sam had his answer. Both of the brother needed to speak about what they saw at the bridge and the things they heard from the girlfriend. Sam didn't think that his brother wanted to talk about it in front of Violet. So they found a park with an Ice-cream stand and sent her on her way.

"How much does she know about monsters?" Sam questioned while they sat on a bench and waited for her to come back.

"She does some of my research for me so a good amount." Dean shrugged.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be training her."

"I'm not. She started doing that by herself, she doesn't sleep any longer then two hours every night. Sometimes less then that. She does most of her school work when I'm sleeping but she finishes so fast that she gets board. So when she was about six, almost seven, she started reading some of the lore books that I got from the library." He said, "I tried fighting it but she does what she wants at night and I couldn't really stop her so I decided that if she really wanted to help then her reading a book was better then her sneaking out to prove herself." Sam couldn't help but agree with that even though he didn't want her to really even know that monsters were real at all.

Sam was about to ask another question but Violet ran back over with three ice-cream cones balanced between her hands. Dean took his and Sam's out of her grasp. She sat down next to them and started eating hers. Dean ruffled her hair that was now siting at below her waist. It was unruly and slightly frizzy. She had it brushed over her shoulders so she wasn't sitting on it burned like a flame in the sunlight. She pushed Dean's hand off her head when her hair got in her eyes.

"Is Grandpa here?" She asked after she finished half of her frozen treat. Dean and Sam shared a look, neither one of them sure how to broach the topic. Sam was kind of at a loss of how much Dean wanted to share with his daughter. One second he wasn't telling her what happened to the kid and the next second he was having her do research. So he just decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Not sure." Dean said finally, "that's why we're here. We have to look." That answer seemed to satisfy her enough to keep her from asking questions. One thing that Sam noticed was the she didn't really question her father, much like Dean was with John. If he told her to do something, she did it, no questions asked. He figured that had a lot to do with watching his father and brother interact. If Dean never questioned his father then why did Violet?

"So we go to the library and look for anything that might work fr what's going on." Sam suggested, starting to eat his own Ice-cream. Dean nodded and ran his finger though her food and she looked at him like he just kicked a puppy. Dean laughed at her and went to do it again only for her to get up and move onto the other side of Sam, forcing him to scoot over so she had room to sit. Dean cackled, tossing his head back and Violet refused to look at him. Dean knew that he was going to pay for it. Not sure how or what she would do but he knew that the little girl wasn't one to leave anything be.

Sam picked the lock on the motel door effectively getting them inside. Violet already knew that her grandfather wasn't inside the second she got out of the Impala. Just like she knew that the ghost that had been messing with her father's car was there then gone. She didn't like the way ghosts felt. They made her uneasy. It was like she could see them and not see them at the same time.

With humans and other living beings she could feel their heart beating whenever she focused on them but with spirits they were like a dimly lit candles that flickered in and out. The one they were looking for was slightly stronger then the ones she's seen before and that made her a little more uneasy them normal.

Dean went for his shower after looking at all of John's research. Sam started going more in depth with the papers and Violet climbed up on the bed. Her dress kind of flared out around her legs and she smoothed it out. It was a dark blue that reminded her of the war head candies. Sam came and sat down next to her. She bounced up and fell into him causing him to laugh.

"Can you braid my hair?" Sam was a little surprised at the question and it must have shown because she added, "Daddy is in the shower and it's bugging me." Sam chucked and was suddenly happy that Jess had taught him one night. He did as she requested and by the time he had gotten it to the point where she didn't make him restart Dean was finished with his shower. Both men decided that it was bed time and Dean took the floor while Sam took the bed.

"Violet, wanna get some food?" Dean asked, standing in front of the door. Violet looked over at him from where she sat on the floor in front of the TV. She glanced at Sam to who was just finished listening to a voice mail from Jess. She stood up and went to her father's open hand. Sam told them that he was good and the pair set out on their quest for food. By the time they made it halfway across the parking-lot Dean noticed the police officers. He pulled out his phone to warn his brother and tugged his daughter closer to himself and continued walking. "Violet, get in the car." She gave her father a questioning look but did as she was told.

"Fake credit cards…" Violet couldn't hear what was being said through the closed door of the Impala so she just watched with wide eyes as the man in uniform pushed her father onto the hood of the car. She wanted to get out and try and help Dean but he told her to stay in the car, he must have had a reason.

They put him in the back seat of their car and one of them came to her door and opened it. It was an older man. He crouched down and she could tell that he was trying not to act scary. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked over his shoulder to see where they were taking her father. The car with him inside was already pulling out of the parking lot and she felt her heart start beating faster. Why were they taking him? What about her? Dean had told Sam to leave if he could so that means she's alone and she had no idea what to do.

"What's your name sweetie?" He questioned. Violet gave him very hard look that would have made her father proud and crossed her arms across her chest. This man thought that just because he was smiling at her she was just going to be a cute little princess after watching her father get arrested.

"I want my father." She told him.

"Well whats your father's name?"

"He told me not to speak to strangers."

"I'm an officer of the law, you can talk to me." She winkled her nose and shook her head. The police officer shook his head and knew that this was going to be a lot more difficult then he wanted it to be.

"I want my father." She said for the millionth time that hour. By now the officer that had brought her in had left her with one of the female officers. She had been trying to get Violet to answer some questions but she just demanded to see her father.

"You're father is speaking to another officer, I'm sure that he would be okay with you telling me your name." Violet gave her an incredulous look and simply shook her head. Dean had already gone over what she was supposed to do in a situation like this. He told her to give them hell and not give them any information, told her to claim stranger danger.

"I want to talk to him." The woman sighed and stood up. Violet was pleased with herself and leaned back in her chair. The woman walked away to speak with another officer and Violet waited a good few seconds before getting up and running to where they were keeping Dean. She looked through the window and saw the officer that had brought her in grilling him. When she went to open the door she was happy to find it unlocked.

"Daddy!" She quickly moved onto her father's lap leaving both men surprised. Dean didn't question it, just wrapped his arms over her stomach so she wouldn't fall and gave the officer a deadpan look.

"Where's the nice lady that was watching you?" He asked her kindly and Dean was more surprised at the 180 in this dude's personality. He looked down at his daughter and laughed out loud at her face. She was giving the man her uncle's signature bitch face. Normally the look annoyed him on his brother but it looked adorable on his ten year old, for now anyways. The officer gave him a dark look. "Teaching you're kid to disrespect the law is not a good idea." Violet beat her father to a reply.

"You disrespected my father." She accused calmly, her voice not above normal speaking level. "You shouldn't have shoved him into Baby and you shouldn't be yelling at him. He did nothing wrong." She raised her nose to him to complete the look. Dean scoffed in amusement and covered it up with a cough.

"You're father broke the law."

"And you might have scratched the paint on our car. That's vandalism!" She stumbled over the word and it came out a little slurred but Dean really couldn't contain his laughter. He had never seen her like this and he didn't even stop to think about whether or not 'vandalism' should be in his ten year old's vocabulary.

He was about to say something else but he was cut off by another officer coming inside and informing him of shots fired somewhere in the town. He looked at the father and daughter and frowned.

"Do either one of you need to use the restroom?" Both shook their heads.

"Really? You're gonna slap cuffs on a ten-year-old?" Dean asked in shock. T he officer didn't say anything just had her hold out her hand and attached it to the table like he did Dean's. He left the room and Violet looked at her father to get them out of there. He leaned back in the chair and ran his free hand down his face. It took him a second but he saw the paperclip in the book and went to work on getting them out.

"Uncle Sam!" Violet ran past her father towards the Impala. She didn't have to see them to know that the ghost was messing around with her uncle. Dean pulled her aside and used the shotgun he gotten from their motel room to get rid of the murderous energy. Sam responded by slamming on the gas so it shoved itself into the house. Violet tired running inside after him but Dean wouldn't let her.

"Stay here!" She huffed but listened. She could feel the ghost acting up inside but she listened to her father and didn't move. She could hear screaming coming from the thing and it didn't take long for her father and uncle to remove themselves from the home and she ran into her uncle's leg. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms and legs around his torso.

Dean patted her back and went to get the car out of the house while his brother held onto Violet. She let him hold onto her and waited until her father got the car out before having Sam put her down. When they got inside the car she decided to sit in the middle between both Sam and Dean.

Sam was looking into where the coordinance that their father left them. The map was kind of annoying to her but she just leaned into her father to get away from it. He drove with one hand on the wheel and the other around his daughter.

"Blackwater Ridge, Colorado." Sam said after he located where the numbers fell on the earth. Violet took a deep breath and released it slowly and Dean realized she was sleeping.

"We shag ass we can make it there by morning." Dean said happily until he saw the look on his brother's face. "Oh right, the interview." He huffed and ran his hand down Violet's hair in an attempt to remind himself that she was there.

"I'm sorry." Dean shrugged and made sure to point his car in the direction of Stanford.

"You're leaving again?" Violet asked, rubbing her eyes as they all stood outside the Impala. Sam didn't like making her upset but there wasn't any other way.

"Yeah," he crouched down and looked at her with his sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry." She hugged him tightly, understanding that this was what was going to happen and there wasn't really anything she could do about it. "Don't worry, your father already gave me the green light for you to come and visit on Christmas." He said, ruffling her hair. She giggled and he got back up. He said goodbye to his brother and left to go back to his apple pie life.

It wasn't until they were about ten minuets down the road that she knew something was wrong. She forced her father to turn the car around but it didn't take much convincing when he saw the smoke.

 **Hey guys, so now that we are getting into the series I will warn you that we will be moving though the seasons pretty quickly until I get where I want. So tell me NOW if there is an episode that you would like Violet to be in.** ** _TELL ME NOW, I WILL NOT GO BACK AND ADD._** **** **I already have some pre-picked but I will write ones that you request until I'm past that episode. So leave the names or general summery in the comments. thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

"We've got work to do"

Violet sat aganist the headboard of her father's bed. She has already slept for the night and was waiting for Dean to wake up. Sam was gone when she had opened her eyes for the day but she wasn't all that worried, she knew he'd be back.

She had a book in her lap. It was about the size of an encyclopedia but that didn't bother her. One thing that might have looked off was the fact that she was reading just fine without the lamp on but that didn't mean she was reading without a light.

It looked like a bunch of fireflies moving down the page as her eyes skimed the text. The first time Dean had seen her do that she had been trying to wake him up, that was a wake-up call. He had freaked out and demanded she never do it unless she was only in front of him or his brother.

She was pulled out of her book by the sound and light of the front door being opened. She had seen him coming long before he unlocked the door. Dean's eyes open and she felt his hand move from underneath her leg to under his pillow. Violet tapped his head and he looked up at her. She shook her head and patted his let him know everything was fine.

Sam came around the corner with three cups in his hands. Two were stacked on top of each other and the other one was by itself in his other hand. Dean propped himself up and turned to look at his brother.

"What time is it?"

"Oh, about 5:45." Dean groaned and fell back against the bed. Sam chuckled and handed Violet the cup that was by itself. She smelled into the cup and smiled as the sent of hot chocolate moved to her nose.

"Where does the day go?" He questioned sarcastically. Dean rolled over almost onto his daughter only to have her to shove him off. She was pleased with herself when she managed not to spill her drink.

She looked back to her uncle and frowned. She didn't like the tiredness that was painted on his face. She wanted to share some of her energy but the last time she tried that she ended up shocking the crap out of Dean.

From that day on she wasn't allowed to use that power. It's was almost like she didn't know how to shut that door when she opened it same thing came to when taking the stuff in.

Sam figured that if she could learn how to turn the intake button off that her hair would probably grow at a normal rate. Part of her one of your hair to grow like it does in the other part of her wanted to go to school with the regular kids.

"When was the last time you had a goods night sleep?" Dean also noticed the tiredness.

"Not sure?" Sam's shrugged. Violet took a big sip of her drink and look between the two of them. Dean wanted to ask him if he was still having nightmares about Jess but you didn't want to ask about it in front of the kid.

Sam moved to his bed and sat down. Violet move beds to sit next to her uncle while Dean sat up. He gave her a 'what the hell look' and she giggled. Sam glanced down at the book she was reading and nodded impressed. Dean looked at it and frowned.

"Daddy, what are we doing today?" Dean frowned deeper and thought about the time his brother had told him it was. He shrugged and his phone rang. Violet huffed but didn't say anything as he answered.

Violet wrapped hand in her father's in an attempt to keep up. They were moving through a warehouse filled with men moving around doing whatever it was they were supposed to be doing.

Violet also grabbed onto Sam's hand but he slowed down so it defeated the purpose. Dean look back when he saw his brother lagging behind. When he saw the reason he scooped her up and put her on his back. She squeaked but hooked her arms around his neck.

Jerry fill them in on the case and Violet listened closely to try and figure out what the Monster might be. She wanted to impress Dean but she couldn't think of anything.

"We're going to have to see that plane." Dean said finally. Violet and knew that she wasn't going to see the plane. He never took her to places unless he was out of every other option.

They left the warehouse and got a motel room for Violet The hang out in.

"Don't the door, don't answer the phone unless it's me or Uncle Sam in under no circumstance do you leave this motel room." Dean said firmly. Violet not it it opened her book to where she left off. Then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Okay, we'll be back soonish, you know hot to use the shotgun and if that doesn't work shock the shit out of them." Violet goodgold and Sandra holder hair before following his brother.

Violet peeked out the window about three hours after they left. She knew they weren't there but it made her feel better to look. She finished the book and all her school work an hour after they left and she got bored. She didn't like it when Dean left her alone. She didn't really like watching TV, she finished her books too fast to keep up with, and things only got worse when they slept.

Sighing she flopped back on the bed and waited. She closed her eyes and watch the people and animals move around outside through her mind.

One of the lights began to move closer to the room and she started to get a little anxious. She knew that it wasn't her uncle or her father. She got up from the bed and watch the locked door with all of her focus.

The person got closer and closer and she didn't know what to do. She thoight about calling her father didn't want to bug them if there wasn't anything going on.

They knocked on the front door and Violet panicked. She jumped off the bed and hid behind the closest one to the wall. They knocked on the door again. She took a deep breath and tried to will them away with her mind. That didn't work

"I know you're in there." They called out. She popped her head over the bed and look to where she left the phone her father gave her. As if on cue it started ringing. "Open the door, I just want to talk."

The phone continue to ring and she crept out from behind the bed and slowly move towards it.

"I'm not leaving." It was a man's voice. While I grab the phone and answered it in a whisper.

"Hello?" The second Dean heard her voice he knew something was off. The person knock on the door again and this time they banged on it harder.

"Violet, who's there?" She could hear the Impala in the background and it made her feel slightly better.

"I don't know." She said softly.

"We'll be there in ten minuets. Do not answer the door." Violet nodded and sunk to the floor and waited.

And let her hang up the phone until they pulled into the parking lot. She heard the car shut off and she felt a lot better knowing that they were there now on the other side of the door even though the man never left.

Dean's that next to his daughter on the bed and look at the man tied up in the chair. Dean's not one to play around when it comes to her safety. Didn't even say anything to the man before knocking them out.

"Dean, we can't just knock people out and tied them up in our motel room." Sam said standing on the other side of the dude.

"Just want to know what he wants." He shrugged and Violet tilted her head to the side and observed their guest.

"Then why didn't you just ask him?" Then shrugged again. "We're so getting arrested." The man came to and glanced around the motel room in confusion.

Violet tilted her head to the other side as she looked him over. He had dark brown hair and tan skin. He didn't look like a normal guy in her mind. She told on the sleeve of her father's jacket.

"He's like me." She whispered. Dean's eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"He's like me." She repeated. Her voice got the attention of the tied up man.

"You're the girl?" He questioned, "I thought you were older."

 **heres the next chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Older?" Dean stood up from the bed and looked at the man whom he had tied up. "What do you mean, you though she would be older?" Sam was standing behind the guy with a confused thinking face on. So far everything about this guy made him uneasy though once they got him in the chair all of Violet's fear went away. He brushed it off as the fact that he was there and that she didn't fell like she had anything to worry about.

The man looked at ropes around him in a groggy manner. Dean huffed and snapped his fingers in the man's face to grab his attention.

"Who are you?" He turned around, directing the question at both men.

"You don't get to ask the questions here, you're the one tied up, there for," he pointed between him and Sam, "we are the one's asking questions." Sam came around and took Dean's place next to Violet. She didn't know what to do, her father seemed to be very keen on doing the interrogation himself.

"Listen man, I thought she was an adult. If I had known that she was this age I would have came to talk to you first."

"That wasn't my question, I want to know why you thought she would be older in the first place." Violet could tell that he was getting agitated and she jumped up from her seat only to have Sam put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you untie me?"

"Can you answer my question?" The man sighed but figured that he walked into the wrong motel room to be asking questions.

"Her powers," he sighed "they're a lot stronger then they would normally be for a young girl her age." His words shocked the other men in the room but not Violet. She didn't understand the shock but at the same time she wanted to ask what he ment and why he came here I'm the first place.

Sam and Dean shared a look and the glanced back to the guy. Violet moved away from her uncle to her father. She came up to his elbow and she looked up at him.

"Can we untie him?" She asked. Dean looked back to his brother who just shrugged and he in turn went to cut the ropes away. If his daughter didn't think the man was dangerous then there was a small chance of him doing anything and if he did then Dean wouldn't hesitate to pull out his gun.

"So whenever you feel a new power, you just stroll on out to check what it is?" Dean questioned incredulously. "What the hell would you have done if my daughter wasn't such a sweet little girl? For all you know she could have set your ass on fire." Dean leaned back against his chair.

Anthony sat across from him. Violet was perched on Dean's lap. She wanted to know what made him special, wanted to know what he might be able to teach her. Dean was more worried about reasoning and Sam was worried about the case.

"Well normally people come here knowing about rules and how to enter others territories without there being much trouble. If they don't come off as nice as we hope then we have safety guards set in place to assure our….safety." He paused before saying the last word and Dean scoffed.

"We didn't have any problems knocking you out."

"Like I said, I was expecting her to be older and alone. Hunters aren't normally this….close to witches." Dean couldn't really argue with that. Sam sighed grabbing the attention of his older brother.

"What?"

"We have a case."

"Yeah well, we also have a ten-year-old who doesn't know how to use her powers and now we have a someone who might be able to tell us more about said powers." Sam could understand his brother's logic but this guy wasn't going anywhere and this thing could attack and kill people any second.

"You two can go work on your case and I can take her back to the main house to learn more about what she can do." Anthony offered.

"Yeah. No." Dean's arm wrapped tighter around her as if the other man was trying to take her away. There was no way in hell that he was leaving his daughter with a man who he knew nothing about.

"She'll be safe with us and we understand that having a magical child, especially when you're a normal human, can be difficult. You said it yourself, she doesn't know how to control them. We can teach her."

"You can teach her after we finish this case and I can supervise." Dean said matter of fact.

"I want to go." Violet piped up. Dean gave her a look but the kid held her ground. "Daddy, everything will be fine. They're like me." Of course Dean didn't want to explain to her that sometimes people like her do things that can really hurt other people. She's way to young for that.

"Violet, you aren't going anywhere without me or your uncle." She pouted and hopped off his lap and moved to the bed next to Sam. She didn't understand what the big deal is, she can take care of herself. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I can take care of myself." She voiced her thoughts. Sam hid his laugh behind his hand and Dean just sighed. Sam threw an arm around her shoulder and she shrugged away from him.

"You know Dean, why don't you let her go?" The look Dean gave his brother made it look like he was about to kill him. Anthony leaned back a little to get away from the tension the father was giving off. "Don't look at me like that, she's just going to sit here by herself while we're out hunting the damn thing. Are you going to sit here and _supervise_ everything she does while we're out?" Dean's face didn't change as he thought over his brother's words.

"So you're okay with letting your niece go stay with a man you know nothing about to?" Sam shrugged.

"If there's a chance he'll be able to help her understand what she can do I don't see an issue with it. Worse comes to worse we can hunt him down and that's the end of it." Violet felt her frown turn into a smile as she listened to the words come out of her uncle mouth and she saw the wheels in her father's head begin to turn. "Not to mention Dad left us with all kinds of people growing up and we never had an issue."

"When did you become so appreciative of Dad's way of raising us?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not, all I'm saying is that its not going to kill her, and she's right. She's got a pretty good handle on using her powers to protect herself." Dean huffed and looked at the man sitting across from him. Violet seemed to trust him and she hasn't eve been wrong about that before. If she likes someone they tend to be good people and those she doesn't like have always bitten him in the ass. He stood up and moved so he was standing over the guy.

"One hair out of place on her head and I will burn you alive."

Violet's eyes moved around the front yard of the house Anthony led them to. Dean opened the back door of the Impala as they got out. He still wasn't happy about her staying here for the duration of the hunt but Sam continued to persuade him through the night and he caved. Violet was excited to meet more people like herself and Dean was really hoping that it wouldn't blow up in their faces.

"Violet, if anything happens I want you to call me the second it happens." Dean crouched down and handed her the cell phone along with the charger. She smiled and nodded, but she seemed a lot more interested in what was going on around her. Sam had her bag over his shoulder and he laughed at the sight. Dean looked like he didn't know what to do and Violet looked like she was ready to run off and go play. He had no doubt that she already knew how many people were inside and wanted to meet them. Dean sighed and got back up and grabbed her bag off his brother. Anthony reached for it and Dean begrudging handed it over.

"Remember what I said." Dean warned.

"I understand. But we take in magical children from all over the world. She will have plenty of other kids like her to play with." Dean grunted but didn't argue. Sam made a noise in an attempt to remind Dean that they had work to do. It worked.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" Dean asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Daddy. I will be fine." She assured him. He huffed and she wrapped her arms around his waist before they had to leave.

Violet sat in the chair that was on the right side of the living room. She had her hands folded in her lap and her eyes were closed. She was watching the people who lived here move though the house in her mind. Anthony told her to wait here for him to come back after he went to speak to someone. Everyone here felt different in her mind, all of them had a few things that stood out of their energy that caught her attention and it was a lot easier to tell them apart. The only reason she could pick her father and uncle out of a crowd was because she was around them so often that she could just tell.

No one here really felt like her. The were similar in the sense that they were different but at that same time nothing about them had anything to do with her own energy. She pulled her hair over her shoulders to keep her from sitting on it. Dean didn't cut I this morning so it was kind of bothering her. It came down to her mid-thigh and she couldn't even wrap her hand around it completely, it was too thick. It's so difficult for Dean to cut it that him and Sam alternate days so he could have a break.

"Are you hungry?" Anthony questioned as he came back into the room. Violet had been surprised when her father caved but Anthony wasn't. One of his abilities lets people trust him easily and he was more surprised that it took so much convincing for him to allow her to stay.

Violet seemed to be more then happy to be here and he was glad. Hers powers both confused him and intrigued him. It seemed to over flow out of her like a pot of water being left on boil. He's never seen anything like it.

"No thank you." He nodded and sat down on the couch that was closest to her.

"So tell me, what can you do?" Every natural born witch has a power that comes easiest them. With practice and the right amount of training a witch can do just about anything they set their mind to but their attempt wouldn't be as powerful as a witch who had the natural born affinity.

"I can see living things in my mind." She said simply. He nodded again, "and I absorb energy." At least that's how her uncle explained it.

"Absorb it?" She nodded, "how, I mean like where does the energy come from?" She shrugged. The energy came from everywhere. She couldn't think of where it came from exactly, it really came from everywhere. He thought about how to go about it and decided to go to the resident physic. "Follow me." He told her and she hopped up. It didn't take long for her to catch up with him and she was happy to see the rest of the house.

"I was wondering when you would bring the new power by." An old women said as Anthony guided the small girl inside. Violet beamed at her and looked at her though her mind. She had more in common with Missouri then she did with Violet. Her room looked like a dark cave inside a gypsy tent. Violet saw one like it when Dean took her to a Renaissance Festival a few years back. The old women observed her in an amused manner. "My, I haven't seen power like this in almost 50 years. And even then that was in Greece." Violet wasn't sure what that meant so she questioned it. The woman answered her with a question. "Where are your parents from sweetheart?"

"My dad is from here and we don't know where my mom came from." She said. Dean had tried to find out more about her but everything he thought would lead him in the right direction he hit another brick wall. One of the hardest things he had to do was explain to her that she didn't have a mother around. She had never questioned it until she started going to school. Just like she never questioned her powers until she found out that not everybody had them.

"Do you know what your mother's name is?" Violet thought about it and was slightly upset to not know the answer. Dean hadn't told her and she never thought to ask and that made her feel guilty. She shook her head and the old woman sighed. She gestured for the girl to come closer to her and Violet listened. "We'll worry about that later then, why don't you show me what it is that you know how to do?"

 **Do you think these are good people or bad people and tell me who you think her mother might have been or what do you think happened to her? I would like to know where your minds are. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

During the time Violet spent with Anthony and his friends, they taught her how to use he abilities in ways that she didn't even know she could. She was learning how to direct the energy to what she wanted to do. Like now when she walked past a plant then it would move unless she wanted it too. The hardest thing she was dealing with the was fact that should couldn't stop taking energy in so whenever she stopped letting the energy out her hair would just grow longer and faster then ever before. It didn't matter how hard and long they worked with her she just couldn't close off that part of her mind. Most of her time there was spent on 'magic schooling' but she was aloud off on her own once.

Anthony had been called away for the day and had told her to go off and play. Since none of the kids were really her age she decided to go off into the woods. One thing that she's always loved is flowers. Something about them always made her happy so she was more then excited to see that the forest floor was completely covered. She picked one of them from their roots and pushed it behind her ear. She slowly felt the stem of it grow and weave into her hair. More buds grew and suddenly she had something that resembled a flower crown.

It wasn't until she was about 100 or so yards into the trees that she noticed a familiar spark in her head. She couldn't place where she had felt it before but she knew that she had. She began moving towards it. She wasn't scared, in fact that presents of this energy calmed her down, made her feel safe. She wanted to know why.

It was sitting at the base of a large tree that she couldn't name. From what she could tell it was sleeping. She recognized the dark silver beast as one of the ones she saw a few years before. When she took a step closer her foot snapped a stick in half and the animal shot to its feet. Its eyes zoned in on her, hostile but only for a split second, the growl dying in its throat. She moved closer to the wolf and pressed her hand onto it's head. She wondered where the other wolves were but she didn't ask, knowing that he wouldn't answer her. He licked her face from her chin to the top of her head.

She fell back and laughed at the gross feeling of slobber moving down her face. She rubbed her shirt down her face to get the wetness. Something changed in the wolf at the same time that she noticed another spark at the edge of her mind's eye. The dog shook her hand off his head and pushed his maw into her side, pushing her back the way she came. Whatever it was that she saw in her head, it was coming closer. The wolf pushed her harder and she stumbled slightly but got what he was trying to do. He walked her all the way out of the trees and watched her move back into the house before she felt him disappear out her line of vision.

Over the next few days she called her father every night before she went to bed to talk about what she was learning. He was still very uncomfortable with her not being with him where he could protect her. He was proud to hear that she was learning but at the same time wasn't happy that he wasn't the one teaching her. He couldn't wait until he could come and pick her up and go back to the way it was before.

"Violet, tell me, does the fire feel hot?" Anthony questioned as Violet stepped into the flames. It was kind of uncomfortable for her to walk over the burning wood but it was greatly out shadowed by the thrill of walking into the burning energy. She shook her head at the question and opened her arms to let the heat engulf her. It wasn't hot, not in the sense that it burned but more like a warm and comfortable blanket.  
She happily stood in the fire for what felt like forever before he called her out of the flames. She sighed but did as she was told. When she came out it was almost like someone splashed cold water all over her and she frowned, not liking the feeling.

The physic was looking into where she thought Violet's abilities stemmed from and so far was finding quiet a bit of information. She was going to wait for Violet's father to come to get her before she brought up it up.

Anthony was more interested in how far he could push her powers. His own powers dealt with people and how they think. All of the other children he kept here had more physical abilities where as Violet's were both physical and mental. He hadn't seen anything like it before and learning about it first hand made him feeling like it could make a huge difference in how they handled hunters. If they could create a spell that worked the same as her ability then they wouldn't have to be nearly as cautious as they had to now. They would be able to live freely, not looking over their shoulders every time someone talked about the supernatural.

Violet was one of the easiest children that he's worked with. She listens to every word that comes out of his mouth and does it without a second thought. The only thing he needs to do is make sure he sounds nice when he said it. He learned very quickly to talk very politely and he was a little surprised considering the manner in which her father treated him.

He didn't quiet understand the Winchester brothers and the fact that the two brothers didn't seem to be to put off with raising a witch without any first hand knowledge on the magic that runs through Violet's veins and that made him quiet angry. If they continued to try and train her then there is a very good chance that she will never grow to her full potential and the world of good magic could suffer. He wasn't sure how to broach the conversation with her father when he came to pick her up but he couldn't in good conscious let her go off with them.

"What are we doing now?" Violet questioned when he had yet to give her something else to do. He thought about it for half a second before deciding that they had done enough for the day and he sent her off to the library, knowing that was where she like to be when they weren't working on magic. She ran off to the house and disappeared though the door. He put the fire out and followed after her inside. He thought about how he could keep her here and not leave with her father. His powers already almost failed him when he tried to convince Dean to let her go with him.

He didn't know how he would be able to get enough power to get him to let her stay permanently. He knew that she wouldn't want to stay, not unless he had more time to win her over without the pressure of her father hanging over her.

When Violet made it inside the library the first bookshelf she went to was the one the was lined with demonology. She loved learning about them the most, for some reason she found them fascinating in the sense that they could switch bodies the way that they do without much effort and wanted to make sure that she knew enough if her father and uncle ever had to go up against one.

She started reading them when she first got here and it didn't take her long to get to the end. She was really stating to miss her father and uncle, the people here were very serious and didn't watch tv or like to do anything but work on magic. She's likes learning and working on magic but Dean and Sam played games with her and cared about how she felt, not just about what she could do.

They called her for dinner and she moved into the dinning room of the house. She was the first one there and the only one her age. She had been kind of put off when she saw that all of the other 'kids' were teenagers and really want anything to do with her. Only one more day before Dean came back to pick her up. He had told her the night before that he finished the case and would come and get her the next morning.

Violet slept thought most of the night thanks to the fact that she was able to almost keep energy from coming in meaning that she needed more sleep. Dean was happy to hear that, knowing that she wasn't up and moving around would make it easier for him to sleep at night.  
Dean pulled into the drive way of the house that housed his daughter. He was excited to see her and he didn't even wait for Sam to unbuckle himself before he was climbing out of the car. It took him two steps instead of four to make it up to the porch and banged on the door. He waited, rolling back onto his heels and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't have to wait long for the door to be thrown open and he got attacked by a head full of dark red curls. He laughed and swung her up into his arms.

"Hey baby." He said into her hair. Sam came up the steps and smiled at the father and daughter. Once Violet saw Sam she happily pulled him into the hug as well. Anthony moved in front of the door and felt his nerves growing as he saw her very large, very intimidating father. Dean set her down after a few seconds and looked up to find Anthony. His grin slowly fell and he gripped onto Violet's shoulder, pulling her into his side. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." Dean said shortly to the other man.

"It was no problem, I think you've got one of the most polite ten-year-old's that I've ever met." Dean chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"She's gotta get that from her mother." Anthony couldn't help but agree, though he didn't say it out loud.

"Yeah, why don't the three of us move into my office and Violet can finish eating breakfast while I tell you what her and I have been working on with her powers. Dean didn't want to leave her but Sam had already said yes and followed after him before Dean could get a word in. Dean told Violet to go eat and he made his way begrudgingly towards the office.  
Anthony was trying to think about how he could go about what he needed to do. Normally his powers did the work for him but it seemed that the Winchesters' mind set just wasn't compatible as he felt like it should have been. When they made it into the room Anthony leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's got a lot of power in her." He started. Dean scoffed sarcastically.

"You think?" He said it under his breath and Anthony heard it but chose not to respond.

"I think the main reason she has such a hard time grasping how to control the energy is because it's so concentrated." His removed his arms from his chest and held his hands together so the two other men could see what he was trying to say. "I think she should stay here for a bit longer, so we can work with her a bit more." Dean opened his mouth to answer quickly, but Sam held his hand up to keep him quiet, knowing that his bother wouldn't be at all happy with the thought.

"How long are you plaining on wanting to keep her?" Sam asked, not sure if he himself was going to like the idea of keeping her here any longer then she has been already. And even if Sam thought it was a good idea, Dean would still have to say yes and the younger brother didn't think that was going to happen unless this man had the best sales pitch that the brothers have ever heard.

"Until we know for sure that she can use her powers without any risk of her exposing herself to humans or other hunters. Not to mention at her age she is very impressionable. If someone gets their hands on her abilities and somehow manipulates her, she could potentially hurt a lot of people." Anthony explained. Dean shook his head, already deciding that his daughter had been away from him for more then enough time.

"So you mean that you want to keep her indefinitely?" Dean let out a dry laugh. "No, I said that you could keep her for as long as we were working on that case. We took care of the monster so I came to get my daughter. She was perfectly fine with us before. We can keep her safe from other hunters while she figures out her powers and I'm not going to let anything or anyone get to her." He said firmly.

"We feel that it would be best to keep her here where we can keep an eye on her." Dean went back to shaking his head.

"I don't really care what you think is best. I didn't even want here to stay here to begin with. Thanks for working with her, really appreciate it and all so if you could finish explaining what you leaned so we can move onto the next case, that would be awesome." He gave Anthony a tight smile and Sam gave him an apologetic look. Knowing how his harsh his brother sounded. Sam could understand the reasoning behind her staying here and wanted to explain it to his brother but knew that it would just be better to keep his mouth closed on the subject.

"Why don't you let Violet decide." Before Dean could respond the psychic popped her head in the room. On her way here she could already feel the tension in the room. She knew what her house mate had been thinking and she really wished that he had gone to her for advice. The boy was stupid for thinking that he could just take the little girl from her family and expect everyone to just be okay with it, power of persuasion or not. She thought that her staying here would be best for them, that kind of power could go a long way but it wouldn't be what's best for the girl and at the end of the day witches are people too, and for anyone to think that the powers came before the human always pissed her off beyond belief.

"Dean Winchester?" She questioned though she already knew the answer.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm a psychic, I think I've got some answers for you about where your lovely daughter's powers might have originated from." That perked the bothers' attention and frustrated Anthony. He was trying to get them to let her stay, not give them a way to find things out on their own. The fact that they had more knowledge was his main argument. "You see, she's not the first one of her kind that I've seen before." Dean moved away from Anthony, all his focus on the woman in front of him. "When I was in Greece I met a young woman with powers much like Violet's in the sense that she naturally absorbed energy from other living things as well as the sun. her and I never got the chance to really talk about her abilities and what part of the magical community they stemmed from before she was killed, but she did tell me that she had a daughter whom she was very worried about. After she died I went looking for her baby girl, only to find that the infant had already been adopted in the states. Now I don't know if there's a relation to her and your daughter but I would look into it if I were you." She said, knowing that the information she provided wasn't all that much, but she was hoping that it might be useful.

 **Hey, sorry. I know I dropped off the earth for a little bit but I wasn't sure where I was going to take it and needed some time to think about it. Here is the next upload. Tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

I know I haven't uploaded in awhile and I will be soon. My dog who I've since I was three recently died. Thanks for your patience and hopefully I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you and have a great day.


	21. Chapter 21

Violet sat in the back of the impala as they drove down the highway. She had about thirteen books scattered around the seat. Sam was passed out in the passenger seat while her father was driving. He glanced in the rear-view mirror every few seconds. Dean glanced at his brother scoffed when he saw the younger man's jaw hanging open.

"You shouldn't read in the dark." He said to his daughter fill the silence.

"I'm not, I made a light." She responded quietly. The book in her hands was an old book of spells that she somehow managed to convince her father to bye at a thrift shop. He hadn't wanted to, but he felt bad that Andrew and his group of friends were a no go. The only person he might trust his daughter with out of al of them was the old lady. She gave them more usable information on his daughter in five minuets then they could have collected in a year. Dean wanted to pursue the lead but at the same time knew that he needed to focus on finding his father. The lead was already a good 20 or so years old, it could wait a few more weeks.

"Anything cool?" He asked in regards to the book. She looked up at him though the mirror and met his eyes.

"Define cool?" Dean shrugged. "There's one that's supposed to help you understand what your powers will become." She said it with a tone that made Dean uneasy, he could tell that she wanted to do it. "It doesn't look very hard."

"No no no no." He shook his head. "No magic spells."

"But Daddy!"

"No, its one thing when you do your….abracadabra shit. Its another thing, no just no. End of conversation." Their argument woke Sam up in a haste.

"What's going on?" Violet jumped in before Dean could say anything,

"Daddy doesn't want to find out about my powers!" Sam looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That is not what I said."

"Then let me do the spell!" She huffed in the back seat.

"Violet." He said sternly, "I said no." Sam turned around to look at his angry niece as she slumped against the backseat. He sighed but didn't add anything to it. Dean didn't add anything either and just continued to drive down the blacktop.

* * *

Violet sat down on the bed as Dean and Sam moved into the motel room. Dean had decided to pull over for the night and find a place to sleep. Sam wasn't all that tired thanks to the nap he had in the car. He would have taken over driving but considering they didn't really have a place to be and Dean wanted sleep in a real bed he just went with it.

Violet hadn't said anything to them after Dean turned down her idea. He flopped down on the bed next to her, sending her body over the side and onto the floor. Dean rolled over and looked at her to make sure that she wasn't hurt. When he saw her still breathing he chuckled a bit. She wasn't at all amused. Ever sense they left Andrews Dean hadn't let her play with her powers. Its been four months and she had enough bottled up energy to burn down an entire forest.

She wanted to find her grandfather just as much as her dad and uncle did but she also needed to get rid of some of this energy. She got off the floor and moved to the other bed and sat down.

"Fine, be that way." Dean finished getting ready for bed and passed out twenty minuets later and Sam followed quickly after. Violet didn't know what to do now that they were both sleeping. She didn't want to watch Tv, she didn't want to read, and she didn't want to just sit there. She wanted to go outside and play in the woods. She could feel her wolf outside, like he was calling to her but at the same time was completely silent. She knew that it wasn't normal for the animal to be following them but her always made her feel better.

It was like, every time she thought about him he showed up. She didn't dare tell her father, he would more then likely try and make him go away, just like he made everyone else go away. She looked at both her father and uncle and decided that it would be awhile before either one of them got up. She silently moved towards the door, grabbing her spell book and her father's car keys on the way, and opened it.

Part of her was excited, this is the first time that she's ever done anything that could really get her in trouble but the other part of her was horrified at how angry her father would be if he found out. She closed the door behind her and looked around the parking lot. After not seeing anyone the held the book tightly to her chest and started moving towards the impala. She opened the door and popped the trunk. Once she got it open she looked at the spell to see what she needed. It didn't take her long to find it in the trunk. She gave the motel one last look before moving into the forest completely.

He wasn't that far inside, in fact it was like he was waiting for her. She instantly ran her fingers though his fur. "You're going to help me cast a spell." She told him. The wolf made a noise that she didn't know how to describe. She walked past him farther into the trees and he barked at her. "Are you coming or not?" Violet was kind of surprised at how much life she saw in the trees. The wolf walked right beside her, if not a little in front of her. She made it to a tree that she liked and sat down on the ground.

"Can you understand me?" She asked the animal as she spread out all the things that were needed in order to do the spell. He laid down across from her and placed his head on his paws and made a grunting noise. "I will take that as a yes. I was reading a book last week that said wolves are pack animals. Why don't you have a pack?" She started putting everything together. He whined softly and she at him. "Did something happen to them?" He bobbed his head up and down. "So you're alone now?" His head moved up and down again. "You're not like other wolves are you? You're like me?" Her repeated the same motion.

Violet stopped talking after that and really worked on what she had in front of her. All she had to do in order to complete the spell was her blood. She looked around her and didn't see anything that she could use to cut herself. "I knew I should have grabbed a knife." She huffed and looked at the animal. "Can you cut my finger?" She questioned and the dog made a scoffing noise. She held her hand out to him. "Please, I don't want to walk all the way back to the car." She gave him the puppy dog look which she found slightly ironic. It reached its paw out to her and lightly drug its claw over her pointer finger. She smiled at him and held it over the bowl.

* * *

Sam sat up in bed quickly as his thoughts tried to piece together the dream that he just had. He held his head in his hands as his mind beat itself like an invisible drum. It took a few minuets but the pain died down slightly and he stood.

He went straight to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water before looking over the motel room. The first thing he noticed was the lack of Violet. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to his brother's bed. Sometimes Dean's body would hide her from some angles. He looked all over the bed and on the floor next to the bed. He checked the bathroom despite the fact that he was just in there.

"Oh no." He ran his fingers though his hair. "Dean." He repeated himself when the older man didn't respond.

"What?" He exclaimed in a groggy manner.

"Violet's gone." That got his attention. He sat up and looked around the room in a panic.

"Did you check the bathroom?" He asked as he got off the bed and reached into his pocket for his car keys only for him to come up empty. "Do you have my keys?"

"I already looked and no."

"Son of a bitch."

 **Hey guys I'm back. I know its not a long chapter but I'm trying to get back into the groove of this story if that makes any sense. I know it's been a little while and if you follow me you've seen that I'm slowly uploading to each of my stories. Anyway tell me what you think this spell is going to do.**

 **AND TELL ME WHAT ROLL YOU THINK THE WOLF PLAYS!**


	22. Chapter 22

The ten, almost eleven year old held her bleeding hand over the bowl and waited. After about ten seconds she began to become agitated. She sighed and pressed her fist closed and more of the red liquid fell into the plastic before it stopped completely. Violet pulled it away and looked at it, only to find that the cut had healed itself. She was hoping that it would last a little longer because of the lack of sunlight but it looked like that wasn't what her powers had in mind.

"Where the hell am I?" Violet's head shot up and looked at the woman who was standing about six feet in front of her. She was wearing a mesh dress with what looked to be dark blue sting bikini that showed a lot more then it covered underneath. The cover came down to mid thigh and had a slit that started just below her arms and went over her shoulder in a spaghetti strap.

Her skin was completely clear had a nice tan to it, like she's been out in the sun for an extended amount of time. Her left had was decorated with two rings on her ring finger that gave away her marital states. Her hair was the same color as Violet's but it was far more tamed then her own. Each stranded was perfectly curled without a trace of frizz. Her emerald green eyes showing just as much confusion as Violet felt.

"Who are you?" Violet questioned, slowly standing up from where she was kneeling. The wolf was growling but it sounded confused. The woman looked at the dog and frowned, she put her hand on her hip and raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know who you think you're growling at." She said with a hint of disbelief. The wolf stopped abruptly and moved slowly towards her. Smelling the scent she gave off. The same scent that the ten year old had. As he moved her stepped in front of Violet in a protective manner. The movement brought the woman's attention to the younger girl. "Well….isn't this just great."

The woman had a firm grip on Violet's wrist as she lead her from the trees. "This is why you shouldn't do magic on your own." She told the child softly. Violet looked down at the ground and did her best to keep from crying. Her father was going to be so angry at her. She didn't know what the spell was going to do but she didn't think that it would summon herself from the future.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to yourself honey, it's weird. Everything is going to be fine." Violet told her in a soothing voice. The wolf was trailing behind them at the somewhat close pace. Future Violet didn't seemed to need to be led back out of the brush. She walked over roots and branches without even having to look down. When they got to the edge the wolf stayed in the trees and both girls left them. Dean and Sam were speaking in a panic behind the Impala. Dean was close to yelling when the girls got within hearing range.

"….How could she just…." As he was saying it he heard them approaching. He turned around and Violet could see the panic flood away and be completely replaced with relief. He scooped the child up in his arms without even noticing the extra person. She didn't fly over Sam's head though.

"Who are you?" He questioned. Future Violet saw his hand twitch slightly to his gun and she rolled her eyes. Some things never change. Sam's question brought Dean out of his worried thoughts and he too noticed the strange women. Her clothes, or lack there of didn't escape him either. Her smiled slightly and it made her want to throw up all over him.

"Don't hit on me, that's," a violent shiver moved up and down her body, "disgusting." Dean frowned. "She summoned me." Violet gestured to Violet. Dean looked to his daughter. "From the future." She added, hoping that he father would piece together to the information and she wouldn't have to spell it out for him. She looked to her uncle and saw that he got where she was going. Dean still looked confused and Violet sighed, she looked to her younger self and nodded for her to do the talking.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I wanted to do the spell." She said in a very innocent voice. Older Violet smiled at the tone, it was one that she still used on Dean whenever she thought it would work. It almost always did. "I didn't know it would do this."

"You did the spell? Who?" He looked at future Violet and then at his daughter and back again. Older Violet crossed her arms underneath her chest and let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't want to be here. She would much rather go back to her honeymoon and finish her fun there. But even her past self was cock-blocking her.

Before Dean could ask anymore questions, Sam piped up.

"Dean….I think this is Violet, Violet from a different time." Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I think the spell brought her back." Dean looked between the two girls before they finally rested back on his brother.

"I hate time travel."

"Yeah, you and me both. Can we please go inside. It's chilly out here."

Dean gave older Violet a shirt to put on over her swim suit and she happily traded the mesh covering for. Violet from this time was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest and wasn't really looking at anyone. Dean chewed her out for outright disobeying him. She wasn't happy with herself or anyone else in the room. Sam was on his laptop trying to find a way to send future Violet back home and Dean went out to get some food for everyone.

"So you don't know any spells that could send you back?" Sam asked her for what felt like the hundredth time.

"If I knew one then why wouldn't I share it with the class?" She questioned in a manner that was so thick with sarcasm that he almost told her to turn it down a few notches. She could tell this he didn't appreciate her tone but at the same time she felt no remorse for it. She had fought tooth and nail to go on this vacation and made her father and uncle from her time promise not to interrupt it. Not even if one of them died because she knew that it wouldn't stick. The fact that she herself had messed it up for her was more then upsetting.

Dean came back inside with two large bags filled with takeout. He set it on the table between Big Violet and Sam before dishing out what belonged to who. He gave small Violet a box of what seemed to be a hamburger and fries, he gave the older Violet the exact same thing.

"I didn't know if your….tastes changed so I got the same thing as…..you." He shook his head and gave his brother his food.

"Nope, I still like it." She assured him and began eating. Dean went and sat next to the kid and ruffled her hair.

"Now you understand why I don't want you messing around with things that we don't understand." He told her softly. He had time time cool down while he went out to get food. Violet looked up at him and Dean could tell that he might have been a little hard on her before. He looked over at older Violet who still looked pretty angry.

"You two figure out a way to get you back?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around younger her. She snorted and shrugged.

"The book doesn't have a way to reverse the spell and uncle Sam hasn't found anything remotely helpful on this dinosaur of a computer."

"It's not a dinosaur." Sam said defensively, "this is a brand new computer!"

"Yeah, new in 2005." She wrinkled her nose but then laughed. "I remember when you threw it out because Dad had gotten a virus on it from one to many por- no no sites." Sam's head snapped to Dean's face and gave him a dark look.

"You're not touching my computer." He told his brother. Dean looked to her and shook his head.

"You always rat me out in the future?"

"In my defense, in the future he knew about it." She shrugged, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair. "I can't be held responsible for whatever comes out of my mouth that the other hasn't come clean about yet. As you can see," she gestured to her younger self, "I am still a child here and all my memories are jumbled up into one big ball so what I remember or don't remember doesn't really have a precise timeline." She explained. Sam nodded in what looked to be understanding. Dean was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that his daughter had summoned his daughter from the future. So now he technically had two daughter that had the same name. No, he shook his head, their the same person. One is just significantly older then the other.

"Where, I mean when are you from?" Dean asked. Older Violet thought about the answer. She didn't want to give to much away because it could change the future. As much as she wanted to switch a few things around and stop the Apocalypse from happening the few times it dose, she was pretty content with the way things are. They may have had a few rough times but they were in a good place where she came from and she didn't want to fuck it up.

"I think it's better if I kept that to myself. There's no need to mess up a good thing." Neither brother quite understood what she said but the way she said it meant that the conversation was more then over.

Dean spent the rest of the night comparing her and younger her. They both looked very similar, not that he was expecting different, older her just looked like she was more mature in more then just a mental way. There wasn't any way that he could deny that she grew into a woman's body and walked and talked like one.

She was full grown and she knew it. There was something in her eyes that told him she's seen some bad things, that he wasn't able to protect her from something and it cut her deep. He wanted to ask her what it was, wanted to know now so he could keep that haunted look from taking refuge in her eyes like it has.

His Violet had passed out for her night time and older her had found the brother beer and was happily taking it off their hands. Sam gave up looking for a spell and got in the shower. Older Violet had attempted to use the computer and look herself but it only took her about ten minuets to get angry at it and slam the screen down.

"Is it really that old?" Dean asked her in amusement. She looked at him sharply, and it was then that he noticed the two rings on her fingers. An engagement ring that was accompanied by a wedding ring. "You're married?" There was a bit of alarm in his voice and it sounded strained. The thought of his ten year old being married made him want to throw up and drink a liquor store. He was having a hard time separating both Violet and Violet. She glanced down at the rings and tilted her head to the side.

"I am."


	23. Chapter 23

Dean pressed his head into his hands as he leaned against the Impala. Sam was talking about his dream from the night before. He hadn't had the chance to talk about it thanks to Violet's little disappearing act. Dean wasn't sure what to think about his brother's odd dreams. First of all his daughter was already a witch, she also summoned herself from the future and now he had to deal with that. He didn't have time to worry about his brother's nightmares.

"Sam, it was probably just a dream." He said tiredly. He was ready to pop off the top of a beer despite the fact that it was seven the morning. "Maybe you should drink less caffeine I don't know." He shook his head and shrugged. He looked to the motel room and found older Violet looking out the window at them. She was still wearing Dean's shirt and hadn't slept at all. Dean had tried asking her questions about the future, not that she would answer. She was very set in her ways, and her way was to not tell them anything.

"Does she look angry to you?" Sam questioned and looked away from her.

"Yeah, she does." Dean ran his hand though his hair and gave her a small wave. "I sill don't have any idea how the hell we're going to get her home." He sighed. "I wish Violet, I mean our Violet, like littl-you understand, I wish she would just listen to me and not do things behind our backs…." Sam scoffed.

"I don't know…..she's starting to really think for herself. She understands that she's not like anyone else and so far the only people that we know of that are like her didn't work out. She probably just wants to learn about who she is. We can't blame her for that." Sam shrugged. "I mean, the spell she used was to find out what he powers will become, It kind of makes sense that she would summon herself from the future. I guess...older Violet's powers are fully developed or she's at least not gaining anymore."

"I….she's not like herself, I mean little, we need to find a nickname for her or something, anyway. She's got an edge to her. She's not as sweet as ten year old her." Dean frowned as he said it, not liking the words.

"Well Dean, she's more then likely in her twenties, she might even be a little older then me. She's all grown up. Our Violet hasn't been exposed to all that much, at least not anything really scary. She knows we hunt monsters, she just hasn't really seen any. I'm sure older Violet has, hell Dean, she's more then likely a hunter by now." Dean really didn't like it.

"I don't know, she is married." Dean said, "so unless her….husband," even a deaf man would be able to hear the displeasure in his voice, "is a hunter too. Maybe she settled down and is living a normal life." Dean knew that it was more the likely just wishful thinking. He powers would more then likely keep her from ever living any kind of a normal life.

"Dean….I don't know. Maybe."

"I don't want her to be a hunter." It was the first time Dean's ever admitted it out loud to anyone but himself. So far he's kept her out of the monsters way for a hell of a lot longer then John did for them. He still thought she was to young to really put her in the field.

"I don't think you really have a choice." Sam said sadly. Dean sighed and pushed off his car. Both men moved back into the motel room. Older Violet was waiting for them inside. She and her younger self were talking about what kid Violet should wear. Older Violet gave her one of the dresses that Dean had recently bought her. Little Violet moved into the bathroom and older Violet looked up at them from the bed.

"I need some clothes." She said. She crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands. Dean noticed something next to her. It was a small rectangle like object. He wasn't sure what it was. He voiced his curiosity. She glanced down at the thing as is it didn't really hold that much significance. "Oh, its just my phone."

"That doesn't look like a phone." Sam said, he reached down for it and turned it around in his hands. He touched one of the buttons and the screen turned on. The first thing that both men noticed was the picture of the shirtless man in the background. Whoever it was was sleeping, the blanket was pulled down and was just covering the lower regions on the body. Older Violet grabbed the phone quickly and shoved it behind her back. Her face was a burning tomato red.

"Who the hell was that?" Dean's voice was more then angry. Violet looked up at him and Sam could see that she didn't like being spoke to like that. Despite Sam's confusion of the half naked man he could still see the similarities between older and younger Violet, she still didn't like being asked things in a disrespecting manner, it didn't matter who from.

"First of all, you are the father of ten year old me, my dad from my time has already giving me countless headaches on this topic and has just gotten to the point where he leaves me alone about my sex life." She stood up. "I will not be telling you anything that can or will change the future because at the moment things aren't that shitty. I'm sure they will be soon because something always has to go to hell. You can yell at me about boyfriends when I'm a teenager." She said lowly and it came across that the subject really pissed her off.

"Do you talk to me like that in the future?"

"Only when you deserve it." There was an edginess in her voice that reminded Dean of when little Violet got angry at people. She used it with John sometimes when she thought he was being out of line. She didn't start doing it until he told Sam not to come back. She had spoken to a school guidance counselor after it happened. Dean hadn't really wanted her to but after she started acting up in school before he pulled her out, the lady at the front desk said that it might help him understand her a little better.

The counselor explained to him that her lack of respect towards his father came from the fact that she no longer had him on a pedestal. Once he made that choice to remove Sam completely he no longer could do no wrong. And as Dean though about that, about how his Violet, his little girl always looked at him with admiration and compared it to his adult daughter and he realized that sometime, someway he had let her down.

* * *

"I am not paying 50 dollars for a pair of shoes." Dean crossed his arms over his chest as his suddenly 20 something year old daughter presented him with a pair of heels that she wanted. She raised her eyebrows. She was still in his shirt but he had also found a pair of sweat pants, they were huge on her so the strings were tied as tight as they would go.

People were watching them with odd expressions. She had already picked out a dress that Dean didn't approve of but she wasn't hearing any one it. He shook his head at her, there was no way in hell that he was willingly going to let her strut around on neck breaking sticks. She sighed and gave him a small smile that made him feel uneasy.

"You didn't win this fight with 15 year old me, you didn't with adult me, and you're not going to win it now. So please, spare both of us the headache and just pay for them." She patted him on the shoulder and moved towards the checkout counter. Dean gave Sam and exasperated look which his brother responded with laugh. Little Violet had a handful of clothes that she also wanted. Sam had taken her off to her side of the store while Dean was handling her older self.

"You might as well just buy them." Sam shrugged and followed after her. Dean huffed and looked down at the ten year old. He was about to say something but in the end decided against it. Violet smiled up at him and went after her uncle. Dean shut up and bought the shoes and older Violet forced them wait outside the car as she changed inside. When she came out she looked far more happy then she did before.

"Thanks." She said smoothing out the bottom of her dress. She smiled at them. It was a white dress that came down to her mid-thigh. The shoes were black, Dean wasn't sure what kind of heels they were, he just knew that he spent more money then he wanted to. She also had him buy enough clothes for a week. Thankfully she only wanted one pair of shoes.

"How the hell do expect to be able to defend yourself in that get up?" Dean questioned as they all got in the car.

"I can handle myself, don't you worry about me." She leaned back into the leather of the seat, crossing her legs and pulling out her 'phone'. She was sliding her finger back and forth on the screen. She hadn't let Dean or Sam touch it after that first time. Sam really wanted to see what it could do. From what she said it didn't work. Well it let her use whatever she had already downloaded before her little stroll down memory lane. It wouldn't let her connect to the wifi at the motels or make any phone calls.

Violet began wondering what her husband was doing right now. She knew that he must have realized she was gone by now. Then again maybe not if they managed to get her back right before she disappeared. She took a deep breath, _I hate time travel._ She was having a hard time being here. She remembered these years almost perfectly and she didn't really want to relive it, back before everything went to complete shit.

Little her was sweet and innocent and part of her wished she had stayed like that. But at the same time Violet felt that she turned out pretty good. She wasn't out killing people and she thought of that as a plus. Dean was watching her in the back and Violet wondered if he was okay with how she turned out. Granted she hasn't been the best sports though this whole thing.

"Where are we going?" She questioned, setting her phone down in her lap.

"Not sure." Dean said.

"Dean, we need to go back to Kansas." Sam said and Dean sighed. He had been hoping that his brother had forgotten the dream.

"Sam, It was just a dream." Dean told him, "we need to find a way to send big Violet back….home and we're still looking for Dad." Sam's shoulders set and Little Violet seemed to almost press herself farther into the book she was reading.

"Dean, I had dreams about Jess dying weeks before she did. I know something is going to happen to those people!" Sam said forcefully. Older Violet watched what was happening with interest. The more both men said the more she began to remember what they were talking about.

"Sam, we have more important things to worry about then you're nightmares."

"Their not nightmares!" Sam said.

"Yes Sam they are."

"Actually they're not." Violet pipped up, almost worried about intervening. Part of her was worried about changing things but at the same time they find out that he was having visions anyway. So it couldn't hurt much, right? Dean looked at her from the rear-view mirror.

"See!" Sam turned around and gestured to Violet, "She knows, Dean we have to save those people!"

"You're absolutely sure that their visions?" He asked Violet who nodded. It looked like she wanted to add something but thought better of it. Dean noticed that she was twisting her wedding ring in a nerves fashion and that got his thoughts on his future son in law that he was dreading. He had a very strong feeling that the man he saw on her phone was him and he didn't like the fact that she and him were close enough for him to be naked on a bed that she had access to. Granted if they were married then they were close. He didn't care about that though.

"Dean." Sam said in a hard but somewhat desperate tone. "What if its the same thing that killed mom?" Dean took a deep breath and sent a questioning look back to his future daughter.

"….Well? Is it?" He asked, she bite tightly onto her lip but didn't answer him. He kind of thought that meant yes but at the same time it could mean no. He sighed but began driving with a detestation in mind.

 **Hey guys, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Yo readers. I know I haven't uploaded in awhile and all i can say is that school is absolute hell. I'm taking two AP classes and the rest or honors so I've been writing as i get the small amount of time. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Older Violet stepped out of the car as both her uncle and father went inside the gas station. She felt the sun absorbing into her body. Little her was still reading, she's finished the first three books she has and was almost done with the forth. Big Violet kind of wished that she had more time in the future to read like She used to.

Her time was to divided between her husband, father, and uncle. Add in saving the world once a week and you don't have much time for anything. She pulled out her phone and wished the damn thing would work. If only for five minutes. Just long enough for her to tell her future family she was okay.

"Hey, I got you some soda." Sam handed her the bottle to which she happily accepted. She popped the lid off and took a large gulp. "You look a bit troubled." She gave him the look that the comment deserved.

"Well, you know how you and dad are. You think y'all are protective now it only seemes to get worse."

"Really? I would think that we would have lessened the rains as you got more control of your abilities." He didn't even try to correct the protective statement. Sam knew he wasn't nearly as bad as his brother but at the same time he knew that he could sometimes be much as well.

"Well, the way that the everything seemed to play out boys came right after the powers and dad didn't take a very nice liking to that." She laughed and shook her head as she said it. "I did manage to get pretty far without the two of you finding out." She regretted it the second the words left her mouth. Not because it woukd really mess with her interactions witht the opposite sex, but because not she would have to work harder about hiding it.

Sam's eyebrows shot up at the confession. He never really thought about how him and Dean were going to deal with her dating. It was just a thought that never crossed his mind.

"Is that something I need to inform your father about?" He questioned in a joking manner. He wasn't going to rat her out. She shrugged; Dean was in hell when it all began so there isn't much he would be able to do. Not directly anyway.

"You can if you want to. I really don't think it will change all the much. Just might make me more sneaky and being better at that isn't going to bother me all that much." Dean got to them at that point.

"What you guys talking about?" He asked as he started pumping the gas.

"Oh nothing." She answered, taking another large gulp of the soda. "Just about my large number of boyfriends that I've had over the years." Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "Honestly what did you think I was going to do, become a nun?"

"You would have made a great nun." Dean said the most serious look that she's ever seen in him.

"I would have to respect for god to make that work and he's nothing but a drunk."

"A drunk huh?"

"Yep. hey, we should get something to eat." She nodded her head towards the diner across the street. Both men nodded and Dean went to park the car.

Something about the diner made younger Violet's skin prickle. She couldn't think of a time that shes felt this way. Her older self didn't seem to be that worried but little Violet had a hard time reading her like she did her father and uncle. Dean and Sam's energy changed based on what they were feeling, it only took her a few hours of being around someone for her to be able to differentiate their emotions. Older Violet seemed to have something around her that kept her out, something that hid her own energy.

Dean chose a booth in the corner of the establishment, Sam following close behind. Older Violet made Sam move in for her to sit down, her shoes making loud tapping noises against the shiny tile. Dean frowned at the noise but smiled at his younger daughter, standing up so she could move on the inside of the booth.

"Can you get off that thing? What are you even doing?" Dean asked Violet, she hadn't taken her eyes off her phone for the last few hours and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm reading!"

"You can read on that thing?" Sam leaned over her shoulder to see, "I thought you said it didn't work."

"The book was downloaded before I was summoned, I cant get on the internet here or make any calls. I can look at everything that's already on it. Just nothing new." She clicked the screen off and pushed it between herself and the belt around her waist. "How long dose the battery last?"

"I don't know, I've never had to find out." She shrugged and began reading over the menu. Little Violet also began to look over the menu, leaving the table completely silent. It didn't take long for them to give their orders to the waiter after he brought them their drinks.

"Are we going to your old house?" Little Violet asked after a few moments. "Is that were Grandpa is?" Sam and Dean exchanged a look but older Violet beat them to it.

"No hunny. Grandpa isn't going to be there."

"Do you know where he is?"

"No I don't." She didn't hesitate in her answer, Dean wasn't sure if her believed her. If she was lying, then he was slightly impressed with how well she was able to do it. Sam looked like he was thinking the same thing that Dean was.

"What about the thing in our old house, is it the same thing that went after our mom?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out. Wheres the fun in telling you?"

"This isn't about having fun." Sam's voice was slightly scolding and she gave him a look that almost made Dean laugh. Younger Violet was looking back and forth between her uncle and herself.

"This is the only way to have fun with this life. I don't know what you want from me. If I wasn't here you would have to figure it out by yourself, you're going to have to do the same even if I'm here. Like I mentioned before, I will not do anything to mess with the future if I can help it." She gave him a blank face, "our world is already messed up enough, no need to make it worse." She mumbled, taking a large sip of her soda.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"Nothing."

00000

When they got to Kansas everyone was ready for a good nights sleep and about an entire pack of beer, excluding the child in the car. Violet had found herself in a nice conversation with her younger self about magic. It surprised her just how much she didn't know at such a young age. She had forgotten just how long it took her to understand her own abilities.

Older Violet didn't like that her younger self was just completely unprotected on the magical front. All it would take was a well crafted spell or a strong Demon to get inside her her head and possibly mess around with her powers. As she thought about it, she couldn't quiet remember how she began learning but she did. Nothing to bad happened to her before then and all she could hope was that she managed to learn before something did.

"Looks like were here." Dean pulled over to the side of the street across from a house that older Violet found slightly familiar. She was the first out of the car and stretched out her arms. The sun felt good on her skin but she made sure not to absorb to much. When her younger self got out she noticed that she didn't pace herself like she had. She could see the young girls energy brighten and her hair seemed to push itself a little farther down her back.

Everyone followed her out of the car and Dean almost looked like he wanted to tell little Violet to stay in the car but thought better of it. Him and Sam had talked about involving her more into the safer areas of their job. If she felt the need to go and do things behind their back because they weren't letting her use her powers enough then they decided it was best to give her more opportunities to do so. She automatically pushed her hand in his as they cross the street, making Dean smile. He decided to make the best of his sweet little girl. He had been warned that they dont stay sweet forever, he hadn't believed them. He caught up to Older Violet and whispered his question.

"Is it safe for little you to come?"

"If you waited for things to be safe, I never would have left the motel room." She gave him a knowing look, "my powers will protect me. I'm not as breakable as you think. I promise." Little Violet noticed the conversation as it was ended and almost asked about it. Older Violet suddenly stopped on the sidewalk right before they walked up the stairs to the house. Dean and Sam also stopped at her action, both going a little bit on edge. "Who am I supposed to be? We cant call both Little me and myself Violet." Dean looked to Sam who shrugged.

"Do you have a nickname in the future?"

"Le-My husband calls me Vi, we can say its short for. Victoria or something like that."

"Works for me. And we will be calling you Vi from here on out." Dean answered. "Whats my relation? Sister? Cousin? Family friend?"

Sam was the one to answer this time, sister works. "We have to keep it with some kind genetic relation, you and...yourself look to much alike." He stumbled over the ending on the sentence.

"The funny thing is that you would think that would be an odd thing to hear someone say. But its not." Dean chucked at that and look down at the little girl connected to his hand.

"You get all of that?" She nodded. She was starting to feel her stomach tighten as they moved closer to the house. Something didn't feel right about the building. She found a little comfort in the rhythmic sound of Vi's heels hitting against the concrete. Violet looked to Vi to see if she was feeling the same thing she was. When Violet looked up, Vi was also looking to her. Vi's hand patted her shoulder.

"What ever it is, your abilities will protect you." Violet didn't understand how her powers could protect her if she didn't know how to make them protect her. Dean looked between the two, not understanding the conversation.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The energy in the house. I feel like I'm walking towards...a very dark cloud." Vi wanted to say something different but was keeping her younger self in mind.

"Bad dark cloud?"

"No, a friendly dark cloud that's going to give us candy when we walk in the door." Just as she finished her words, they made it up to the door. Dean rolled his eyes at her and knocked on the door, taking a step back after he did so. Violet laughed a little at Vi's tone and Sam was also doing the same.

A blond women that Sam recognized from his dreams answered the door. He wanted to tell Dean that he had been right but at the same time he didn't want to come off as weird. Dean began talking but Sam cut in before he could get the fake names out of his mouth.

"My names Sam, this is- are my siblings Dean and Vi Winchester. He stumbled over his nieces nickname, and my niece Violet. My siblings and I grew up here." Dean jumped in at this point.

"We were just driving though town and was hoping we could take trip down memory lane." He gave his half smile and the women introduced herself as Jenny. She mentioned that she might have found something that belonged to them in the basement and led them into the kitchen.

0000

"Poltergeist?" Violet asked as everyone moved back to the car. Vi was proud of her younger self whereas Dean felt a little guilty that his daughter could so easily name off the possible monster jut by hearing what the victim said.

"That's what it sounds like." Sam was the one to answer her. He to was impressed by what he was hearing. They deiced to find a motel room and get something to eat before heading off and finding more people to talk to. Vi was more then happy to begin the investigation. She spent a lot of her time thinking about how things went before her father began letting her take part in hunts. In her time she had gone out on plenty by herself without a second thought, she almost missed her father's overprotective nature. It was still there but the man understood that she could handle herself better then most. Not to mention he threatened her husband that if she ever came back in less then somewhat mild condition he would remove his head, not the on the top of his body either.

"What are you smiling abut back there?" Dean questioned Vi, his eyes watching her in the rear-view mirror. She snapped her attention to him and gave him a wicked smirk.

"Just thinking about how different things are in the future."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" His tone was slightly reserved, like part of his didn't really want the answer or already knew it and just didn't want to be confirmed. Vi looked to him slightly confused, not understanding the shift in emotion. It was at that moment she really began to wonder if her father approved of how she ended up.

"Well, depends on the change you're talking about. I don't think things are all that bad." She said slowly but truthfully, watching his reaction closely. The face he gave her answer brought her back to an earlier memory. It was the night she told her father about the engagement. He had known about it of course, her husband was old fashioned in the way things were done.

 _Dean grabbed two glasses, one for himself and one for his daughter. In his other hand he grabbed the bottle of scotch he had been watching for the last ten minuets. It wasn't until he saw his daughter walking towards with a big ass diamond on her finger that he gave himself permission to crack it open. He had been doing his best to lay off the substance ever since Violet mentioned that she didn't like how much he had been drinking."You know." He said, tipping the glass against his lips, "I never thought that I was going to have to give you away. Didn't think I would live long enough." She gave the comment a strained chuckle, not because it was funny, but because it was true. She didn't think he would live past her 13_ _th_ _birthday. He passed her cup across the table she took a seat at and filled hers as well._

 _"_ _Well, we made it." She said, she watched her father down the rest of the drink before filling it up again. It almost hurt her to think that he needed the drug to function._

 _"_ _You were always going to make it." He said sternly, looking her directly in the eyes, "I went to hell and back for your uncle, don't think that I wouldn't go down there myself and tear apart every demon, every spirit, every god forsaken being, to get you back. I'd burn Haven down to hell." He once again downed the drink before she had even touched hers._

 _"_ _He told me that you threatened to castrate him." Violet said, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips, "said that he hadn't even asked you yet before you started making threats. How'd you know he was going to ask?" She crossed her legs and smoothed down her dress around her thighs._

 _"_ _I've been waiting." He grunted, "knew it was going to happen sooner or later and the damn kid hasn't ever asked to be alone with me before, figured he'd finally grown the balls, couldn't think of another reason for him to risk his life like that." He shrugged, smiling a wicked smirk that Violet herself caught in the mirror from time to time._

 _"_ _You wouldn't kill him." She waved off the comment like it was an insignificant fly, "you wont admit it but you like him, you know that we're good for each other."_

 _"_ _Knowing that you're good for each other and liking him are two different things. Now either drink the scotch or give it to me. This bitch was expensive."_

Vi looked to her younger self who was watching her with some kind of wild admiration. "How did you do that?" She asked. Vi wrinkled her nose, confused by what the younger girl meant.

"How did I do what?"

"Show me what you were thinking?" Vi's eyes widened, as did the eyes of the other men in the car.

 **Questions for this chapter:**

 **1.) What do you think Violet's future husband will be like. (hunter, regular dude, magical...etc.)**

 **2.) How do you think John would react if he came face to face with Future Violet?**

 **3.) Do you think Dean is proud or slightly upset about future Violet's attitude towards hunting?**

 **4.) How old do you think FV (future Violet) is?**

 **Please answer whatever question you choose, I like interacting with my readers!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I posted and I just wanted to assure everyone that this story has not been abandoned.

I have been experiencing some major writers block when it comes to this story and I want to make sure every chapter I upload is acceptable content. I don't want to upload for the sake of posting something.

I am actively working on a new chapter but everything I write seems forced and just not the kind of content I wish to share. So if you guys just hang in there, I will post something in the near future. I just wanted to thank all of you for your patience and the support you have given this story.

Thanks for reading and hopefully I can get the ball rolling a little faster! Hope you guys had a great holiday, whatever it is you celebrate and you will hear from me again soon!


	26. Yo

p dir="ltr"Hey guys,/p  
p dir="ltr"I'm not sure if this is something you guys would be interested in, but I created a Twitter for these stories./p  
p dir="ltr"I have all my posted stories on different sites and talking to everyone requires posting on several different websites. If you guys would like to follow me there, I'll be able to do more polls where everyone can have an equal say-if I need votes, you know. I'll even hear other story ideas, I've gotten a few and then people can vote on that./p  
p dir="ltr"I'll also send out when new stories will be posted and if i there are delays about posting, that way you'll know something is getting worked on./p  
p dir="ltr"Anyway I dont know if this is a good idea. Heres my username strongMoose_tastic. /strong/p  
p dir="ltr"strongName is Lilly The Turtle 🐢/strong/p  
p dir="ltr"Thanks guys. Hope to see you there!/p 


	27. Chapter 27 Part 1

Vi wasn't sure what she did or how she did it. It wasn't one of her power, and it doesn't make any sense for the past her to be able to obtain new powers that she herself didn't have. So, she decided that it had to have something to do with Vi being there. She told this to Dean and Sam, Sam accepted it, understanding that their powers could be melding due to having two of the same people in the same time. Dean on the other hand felt like she should have offered a better explanation, not liking the uncertainty. It didn't help that he was already frustrated with the future version of his daughter due to her unwillingness to share where his father was.

"So basically, you're saying that you don't have any idea what is going on?" Dean asked, looking through the rearview mirror.

"That sounds about right." She responded. "If I could explain everything that was going on, I would probably be able to send myself back home. Thanks to the lack of training I had growing up, I've had to learn about my powers through trial and error. This is as new for me as it is for you." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are we finding a motel or not?"

000

Something about Violet getting into Vi's head made Vi a lot more careful about what she thought about and she made sure to build up her walls. The last thing she wanted was to endanger her future with her husband. The two of them didn't have the best of relations in the beginning and Vi fully believed that if she went into the relationship with the certainty of them being together in the end, then it would cause for even more trust issues between them when they first started exploring the more romantic side of life.

"This monster…if it's really the thing that killed mom…why couldn't Dad find it all this time if it was stuck in the house?" Sam asked, more to himself then anyone else. Dean nodded, thinking about it as well.

"Maybe it's been moving around and it's just moving in one big circle. Starting over with this family." Vi was having a hard time keeping her mouth shut. It wasn't like she enjoyed all of this, she wanted to help. But she couldn't unknowingly change something without knowing exactly the things that would be affected. If she did something that got her grandfather killed faster than it could change the way they that they dealt with the Demon. Then again if she saved her grandfather there's a possibility that he father wouldn't go to hell and it would stop the apocalypse all together. But at the same time, it could make everything happen a lot faster. Just thinking about it was giving her a major headache.

"Do you guy have any pain pills?" It was a stupid question considering they've always had pain meds, she just wasn't sure where they would be.

"Yeah." Sam dug around in his bag for a few moments and pulled out a bottle, tossing it to her. She popped a few back and downed them with a beer she stole from Dean. Dean watched her, looking up from his father's journal, concerned with her change in attitude. He didn't comment on it though. Vi started to think about how she was going to get back. She's spent to much time here as it is, she was kind of hoping that the future versions of her family were looking for her as well. Castel might not be at full power but Vi had faith that they would figure something out, because past Uncle Sam and her father were no where near as well versed in mythical world as they are in the future. They were still playing with the run of the mill monsters.

"Let's go talk to some of Dad's old friends here." Dean said. "Vi, you stay here with Violet."

"I think we'll go find a park or something." Vi responded, not liking the idea of being stuck in a motel room when she didn't have to be. Violet seemed to feel the same. Dean didn't like the idea of them going off by themselves but considering Vi has made it to the age she is, he trusted that she could take care of herself, at least her younger self.

"Fine." Dean moved over to his duffle bag, rummaging around inside before pulling a phone out and tossing it to Violet. "Here, we'll call you when we're done. Sam's number is already on there if you need something." Vi wrinkled her nose at it.

"What's wrong?"

"Is this a freaking Nokia?" She turned it over in her hands, before sighing. "I'm glad I was a kid when this crap came out." She stood, putting it into her jacket pocket.

"What wrong with the Nokia?" Dean asked defensively. "I've gotten thrown out windows with that in my pocket-"

"And it didn't break. I know." She pulled it back out and held it up. "This thing is so hard to break that it's a meme." Dean's face contorted into one of pure confusion.

"What the hell is a meme? It sounds like something you get a vaccine for." Vi tossed her had back and laughed.

"You'll find out in about ten years, give or take. We're going to leave now." She grabbed Violet's hand and moved out of the motel room. Dean turned to Sam when the door shut behind them.

"Meme? My phone is a meme?" He asked.

"I don't know dude." Sam shrugged. Dean mouthed the word again before shaking his head.

0000

Vi started out looking for a park but soon the roads became familiar and she found herself going to the same place her grandfather took her when she was six. Violet seemed confused for a second before it dawned on her.

"Are we going to Missouri's." She asked.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Dad's gonna be upset though, we told him that we were going to a park."

"I did say 'or something' though. He should have asked me to specify if he wanted to know for sure." Violet laughed. She liked the logic, deciding to save it for a later day.

"Is the future nice?" Violet asked after a few minutes of them silently walking. Vi thought about how she wanted to answer. She didn't want to worry her, but at the same time she didn't want to be completely blindsided.

"We have nice moments and we have bad ones. Its just about knowing that everything normally works out in a tolerable way." Vi said. Violet wasn't completely satisfied with that answer.

"Tolerable?"

"Well a little better than tolerable. We end up with a great husband….and a loving family." Again, Vi had the internal battle about what she was going to share with her younger self. "We've gotten to a pretty good place, we've just been working some stuff out." Violet nodded, liking that answer a lot better.

It didn't take them much longer to reach the house. Violet was excited, remembering just how nice Missouri had been to her and Vi wanted to see if she could help get her home. They didn't make it to the second step of the porch before the front door opened.

"What have we got here?" Missouri questioned, looking between the two girls. Vi sighed, not knowing where to begin. "Come inside, I'll see what I can do." Vi didn't question the older women, already knowing that her thoughts gave her away. Violet went inside first, hugging Missouri as she passed causing Missouri to smile. "I was wondering when you'd be coming back around here."

Missouri was quick to get them, something to drink and Violet was happily munching on some cookies. Vi drank her tea quietly, remembering the last time she was here. Vi hadn't realized how John had gone behind Dean's back until she was around 16 or so. Dean hadn't known about John taking her to Missouri and to the roadhouse that had been full of hunters. Dean had been pretty pissed when he found out, then again John had already been dead at that point.

"Tell me, how did you end up here?" Missouri sunk into her chair across from Vi.

"Little me got a summoned me and I don't know how to get home." Vi crossed her legs and leaned back into the couch.

Missouri sat down in a chair facing Vi. "So, you're telling me that this child here summoned you?" Missouri shook her head and glanced at Vi's hand. "That a ring? Looks like some things do happen after all. Although, he is not who I expected. Be careful little girl." Vi smiled.

"He's not anything to be scared of." Missouri smirked at Violet had been caught off guard at the statement.

"Well, I might have something that can get you home. I'm sure you have enough power to pull it off. I could feel you from a mile away." Vi chuckled. People were always surprised when they felt her coming and then saw her. They always seem to be expecting someone bigger, someone more powerful _looking_. It didn't how she felt to them through, people always underestimated her, and she almost always won. It's one of the reasons she's died less then the rest of her family.

"That would be great. I still have a few days left in Boca if we can get me back to roughly the same time I left." Violet didn't really like the idea of her older self going back. She liked having her around. Missouri stood back up and moved to somewhere else in the house.

"You're going back?"

"I'm trying to. I need to get back to my Uncle Sam and Dad." Vi said. "You will learn all about your powers throughout the years. You don't have anything to worry about." She reassured the younger girl, knowing that her worry had been why Vi got summoned in the first place. "It's just a matter of believing in yourself and your abilities. They will protect you and develop in their own time. You can't rush them, they are a part of you. Think of them like an extra limb." Violet nodded. "I'll stay for the end of this case though." Missouri came back with a notebook paper in hand, she passed it along to Vi.

"This otta work." She said, "if not than I can't be of much help." Vi smiled at her.

"This is more than we had before." Vi shrugged, before she could say anything else there was a knock on the door.

"I think that's your daddy." Missouri stood and Vi gave a Violet a knowing smile, knowing that Dean wasn't going to be happy when he saw them there. Violet looked scared, she didn't like it when Dean was upset with her.

"I thought you were at a park?" Dean questioned.

"I said 'or something." Dean wasn't amused.

"No, that's not what happened, you tell me where you are! What if something happened and I had to go looking for you? I wouldn't know where to start looking!"

"Nothing happened, not to mention I know how to protect myself." Vi explained softly.

"You might, but she can't. She is not old enough to be telling she's going somewhere and then going somewhere else!"

"She wasn't by herself." Vi reminded him, "I can tell you that I didn't start really going anywhere by myself until I was around 13." Vi said, leaving out the part that the reason she was mostly by herself was because Sam went to go play with some demons and Dean was in hell. Bobby wasn't nearly as protective as Dean and Sam, so she got a hell-of-a-lot more freedom.

"Leave those girls alone." Missouri exclaimed behind him, making him jump. "There just visiting and have every right to be."

"How did you even know about her?" Sam questioned Violet and Vi.

"Grandpa brought me here." Both of them responded at the same time.

"When the hell did that happen?" Dean asked, receiving a clap to the head from Missouri.

"Watch your mouth boy. Now sit down."

000

Dean was still upset about Vi not being honest with her on where they went but he pushed that to the back of his head. He had other things to worry about. Like how he was going to save this family.

He had been surprised when Jenny let them in again. He also hadn't wanted to bring Violet with them, if there was really something in this house, he didn't want his daughter anywhere near it. But he knew that Vi would refuse to stay behind and leaving Violet alone was worse in his mind. Last time he did that, she ended up almost being held captive by a crazy witch who thought he could raise her better than Dean.

"Daddy." Violet said, pulling on his hand. "It feels dark here."

"Yeah. I know." He wrapped an arm around her as they moved though the house. Vi on the other hand seemed pretty content. She had been expecting it like last time. This wasn't anything like some of the other things she's felt before. She could handle it; her powers were literally the opposite when concerning darkness. Her younger self needed to learn that, and she would.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this ain't the thing that took your mom." Missouri said as she moved around the old bedroom.

"Are you sure?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It's somethin' different." Dean sighed, not knowing how he felt about it. Of course, he wanted to end the thing that ended his mother's life before he really got a chance to know her, before Sam even remember something about her. But at the same time, the thought of going up against it wasn't comforting, it was scary. Especially when he was holding onto his own daughter. The idea of leaving her to grow up without a father horrified him, she already didn't have a mother. For all he knew, she was killed by the same thing.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"There's more then one thing here." Violet said. Missouri gave her a smile. Dean looked down at his daughter in question. "Something else is here to." She stepped away from her father. "It's not as scary." Violet could feel something far lighter. It was almost like it was chasing the bad thing away from her until it was around her completely. The energy almost felt familiar, but she couldn't place where she felt anything like it before.

Vi gave Violet a knowing smile, she too felt the energy along with its familiarity except she knew exactly where it originated from. Making her miss home even more.

 **Hey guys, finally an upload, the other half of this chapter will be uploaded ASAP. Thanks for being patient, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave your thoughts down below.**


End file.
